


Nouveau Départ

by IantoIsAlive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIsAlive/pseuds/IantoIsAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On  a tous le droit de se tromper et lorsque l'on a la possibilité d'avoir une seconde, il faut la saisir même si rien n'est simple et que la route peut être semée d'embûches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retour

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'étais dis de ne pas publier avant d'avoir fini de l'écrire mais alors que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je tiens bah comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai craqué. J'ai toujours envie de faire 36 000 trucs à la fois, je me suis dis que ça me poussera à écrire régulièrement pour pouvoir publier régulièrement également. En plus maintenant que les cours de la fac sont terminés, ça sera plus simple même si mes tites crapules sont en vacances ce soir o.0 lol
> 
> A propos de la fic : ça sera un ua sans loup loup :p .... pour cette fois....bah quoi ? Oui j'ai déjà d'autres idées :-)
> 
> Disclaimer : bien sûr, à part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient, même Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, une chance pour eux, qui sait ce que j'en ferai :p :p
> 
> Je remercie ma beta Kitsune Aquatik qui fait du super boulot. Biz

« T'as le droit de te tromper fils, tu es encore jeune »

Stiles parlait tout seul alors qu'il était en train de faire ses cartons, en se remémorant les paroles de son père quelques années plus tôt. A l'époque, il venait de finir le lycée avec succès comme son meilleur pote Scott et d'autres amis. Mais contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, il n'était pas sûr de la voie qu'il devait suivre. Il adorait fourrer son nez partout, faire des recherches. Il avait alors opté pour les études de journalisme.

\- J'aurais jamais finis à temps, pas possible. Il est.....7h, me reste donc 4h pour finir d'emballer tout ce foutoir. Comment j'ai fait pour amasser tout ce bordel ? Encore une chance que je sois célibataire, sinon j'ose pas imaginer. J'ai déjà assez de fringues à trimbaler, dit-il en rigolant. De ma part c'était pas à prévoir, c'est clair. Si il y en a une qui voit ça, elle va en faire des bonds. Bon alors, ça, je le mets.....

Il lui fallut encore deux bonnes heures pour finir d'emballer ses affaires. Il garda juste son téléphone et de quoi boire pour la route qu'il aurait à faire. Il était donc en train d'attendre les hommes qui devaient transporter ses cartons et ses meubles jusqu'à Beacon Hills, car oui, il retournait, enfin, dans sa ville natale, quand il se décida a appeler son frère de cœur. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Scott McCall.

\- Décrooooche Scott. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi, il risque pas de m'entendre. Mais quand même....Bosse pas déjà à cette heure, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Ah... bah si en fait.

\- Oui ?

\- Ah Scott.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ! Hé bro, salut, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelles. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois que t'es venu me voir à l'appart ?

\- Et comment, tu disais que tu allais revenir dans le coin mais n'avais pas encore de date. Ca se précise ?

\- Carrément dit-il en riant, je suis là ce soir.

\- Pas possible, c'est vrai ? Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu avant ? On aurait pu prévoir un truc avec les autres pour t’accueillir.

\- J'ai eu une réponse à ma demande concernant la fac que très récemment et j'ai eu plein de trucs à préparer. Il y a juste mon père qui était au courant mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire parce que je voulais le faire moi-même et …. j'ai oublié. Xcuse Scott.

\- T'inquiètes, on se rattrapera, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A fond.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir ouvrir le cabinet, tu ne m'en veux pas mais … tu dois arriver vers quelle heure ?

\- Ecoute, s'ils n'arrivent pas en retard pour mes cartons, je décolle et je devrais arriver dans mon nouveau chez moi... ce soir vers 19-20h en comptant les temps d'arrêts.

\- Ok, tu me rappelles quand tu seras sur la route. Je suis au cabinet aujourd'hui mais je pourrais te répondre, il y a un pti jeune en stage avec moi en ce moment.

\- Pti jeune, arrête, on dirait un vieux quand j't'endends parler.

\- Ah ah, t'appelleras ?

\- Oui papa, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Aller, je te laisse, j'ai un de mes patients qui entre justement.

\- Ok à tout à l'heure... vieux et il raccrocha en entendant Scott grogner.

\- Y a des choses qui changeront jamais. 

Il s'assit sur la chaise en mettant ses pieds sur la table sur laquelle il venait de mettre son téléphone. Ca lui avait fait du bien de passer cet appel mais maintenant il avait un creux et il se devait de manger quelque chose avant de prendre la route. Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait un peu plus de une heure et demi avant que les déménageurs n'arrivent.

Il se redressa, prit son tél, sa veste aussi et sortit de son futur ancien appart. Une fois la porte fermée, il décida de se rendre au café et de passer à la boulangerie avant, histoire d'avaler quelque chose tout en buvant son chocolat. Hyperactif ou pas, il dé-tes-tait le café. Autant l'odeur ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là, mais le goût, pouaahh. Il descendit quelques marches, salua ses voisins qui eux, attendaient l’ascenseur avec leur enfant, et arriva dehors. L'air était un peu frais ce matin, mais il leva la tête vers le ciel et respira un grand coup en relevant son col et son écharpe sur le nez. Il adorait cet air frais du matin, même si se les cailler n'était pas ce qu'il préférait et ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. Il se remit donc à marcher vers la boulangerie qui faisait de succulents muffins au chocolat. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné, Stiles aimait le chocolat, sous toutes ses formes. 

Durant le trajet, il réfléchissait, comme avait dit son père il y a un bout de temps, il avait le droit de se tromper, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait en choisissant ces études de journalisme. Il s'en était malheureusement rendu compte trois ans après avoir fini et avoir travaillé un peu dans la branche. Il avait parfois trouvé quelques sujets à traiter dans les différents postes qu'il avait pu occuper mais rien de bien palpitant. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qui lui fallait. Après en avoir discuté longuement avec son père et réfléchi par lui-même, il en était venu à la conclusion de reprendre quelques cours à la fac pour qu'il puisse mettre ses connaissances à jours et se présenter au recrutement de criminaliste et qui sait, peut être pourrait-il travailler avec son père. Celui-ci était d'accord sur un point, le fait que son fils aimait fouiner partout et qu'il avait un superbe esprit d'analyse allait contribuer fortement à sa réussite. Pris dans ses pensées, il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un, il s'en excusa alors qu'il était déjà seul, l'autre étant parti.

\- Bizarre ce gars, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à trois pas de la caverne aux trésors, la boulangerie où l'attendaient ses fameux muffins. Il se remit en marche et une fois entré, il inspira un bon coup la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de l'établissement.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Oh, oh pardon, désolé, je réfléchissais.

\- Sans mal! Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui apparemment, enfin en congé ?

Il avait pris l'habitude de venir ici, une fois qu'il avait découvert l'endroit. C'est pour cela que la propriétaire des lieux le tutoyait et lui parlait si facilement.

\- Non, justement. J'effectue un changement qui me fera le plus grand bien et....

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu nous quitte c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je repars dans ma région natale.

\- Tu vas nous manquer tu sais, tu es très sympathique et notre meilleur client, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est bien ça que tu venais chercher ?

Il prit le sachet que la dame lui tendait et découvrit quatre gros muffins au chocolat, ceux qu'il préférait.

\- Combien je vous dois ?

\- Laisse, c'est pour la maison.

Il la remercia et la gratifia d'une accolade chaleureuse. Il la salua et sortit pour aller squatter une chaise au bar du coin et siroter son chocolat. Quoi de mieux avec ses muffins au matin et juste avant de prendre la route ?  
Il prit commande et profita de l'attente pour envoyer un message à son père. Il allait bientôt prendre la route, direction Beacon Hills. Il savoura les derniers instants dans ce café qu'il avait fréquenté ces cinq dernières années et reprit le chemin vers son appart.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, il rencontra le gardien des lieux et l'informa qu'il allait descendre le voir tantôt pour lui remettre les clefs. Une fois remonté, la demi-heure restante passa très vite. Il aida les hommes qui allaient conduire toutes ses affaires chez lui, juste les petits trucs, et leur donna les directives à suivre. Il fit une dernière fois, le tour de son ancien appart et put enfin fermer ce pan de sa vie . Il rendit les clefs au gardien et sortit de l'immeuble. Il sautilla sur place et se dirigea vers sa chérie, sa Jeep bleue.

\- Aller ma belle, on rentre à la maison! 

Il démarra.

OooOooOooOoo

A plusieurs heures de routes de là, Scott venait de raccrocher. Son meilleur pote venait de l'appeler alors que son cabinet allait ouvrir. Celui-ci l'avait informé qu'il serait de retour dès le soir même. Il n'avait pas trop posé de questions car il devait bosser, mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Stiles n'y échapperait pas une fois qu''il serait là. Il était très content que son frère revienne vivre par chez lui, il pourrait le voir plus souvent. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni même des ados, mais ils avaient gardé un lien indéfectible malgré la distance. Il pensait à ce qu'il lui dirait et ce qu'ils pourraient de nouveau faire ensemble. Il s'occupa de ce cavalier king charles, pas bien gros l'animal et une fois le patient reparti avec son maître, il eu une idée et prit son téléphone.

\- Allô, Lydia ?

\- Mais oui andouille, c'est toi qui m'appelles.

\- Oui bon, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Mis à part un truc pour le lycée, non, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'aurais envie de faire une ptite soirée ou un pot et... tu pourrais peut être m'aider hum ?

\- Tu veux faire une soirée aujourd'hui, ça pouvait pas attendre demain ? J'ai des copies à corriger.

\- Pas possible!

\- Et pourquoi j'te prie ?

\- Yoda rentre à la maison Lyd's, il rentre, il revient vivre par ici.

\- …

\- Lyd's ?

\- Oui oui, j'suis là. Bon, ok, je vois bien pourquoi tu veux faire ça dès ce soir mais il rentre vers quelle heure du coup ?

\- Il m'a dit 19-20h mais il doit encore m'appeler d'ici là.

\- On pourrait peut être l'emmener boire un verre dans ce bar qu'on apprécie, si ça fait trop juste, ça serait peut être sympa.

\- Pas idiot en effet, Stiles le connaît en plus. J'te laisses prévenir les autres. J'ai un planning chargé aujourd'hui.

\- Ooook mon grand, je fais ça mais tu appelles Kira toi-même. De mon côté je préviens Allison et Danny bien sûr, en plus, il n'est pas de service ce soir, ça sera plus agréable. Punaise, j'en reviens pas, notre Stiles national revient. Il a intérêt à tout nous raconter.

Scott ria, ça il était sûr que son frère n'allait pas échapper aux questions de leur amie. Lydia était la meilleure pour ça. Une fois la conversation terminée, il retourna à ses occupations tout pressé qu'il était de revoir son frère.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles venait de démarrer et se décida à ne pas prendre l'autoroute pour l'instant et préféra les routes secondaires pour profiter ainsi du paysage. Et puis pour ses temps d'arrêt, qu'il avait d'ailleurs promis à son père de faire, ça serait plus agréable qu'une aire d'autoroute.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles était maintenant parti depuis un peu plus de deux heures quand il décide de s'arrêter pour sa première pause. Ayant déjà bu ce qu'il avait gardé pour le trajet, il s'arrêta dans une petite épicerie pour y acheter de quoi, eau, soda, pis tant qu'à faire des Reese, des chips et quelques petits sandwichs. C'est pas comme si il avait un appétit d'ogre mais il fallait bien tenir jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Il mangea et bu un peu, puis se dégourdit les jambes. Il reprit la route et observa le même rituel jusqu'à 18h environ quand il se décida de rappeler Scott, rassurant déjà son père par message à chaque fois qu'il s'était arrêté. Il attendit que Scott décroche.

\- Stiles ? Alors ? T'es déjà arrivé ?

\- Wow doucement. Non, je ne suis pas encore arrivé mais d'ici une bonne heure, je devrais être là.

\- Super ! J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te vautrer directement au plumard parce qu'il y a quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai prévenu Lydia et...

\- Lydia ? Vous n'avez pas prévu de fête au moins ?

-Mais non, respire. Juste un pot entre potes pour ton retour, dans un bar, rien de bien méchant. Ah, et on s'est liés avec l'adjoint de ton père au fait, ça te dérange pas qu'il soit là ?

\- Du tout, plus on sera de fous...dit-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Punaise, vous n'auriez pas pu prévoir ça un autre jour ? J'suis vanné là.

\- Stiiiles dit Scott sur un ton presque suppliant.

\- Ok, ok . C'est pour quelle heure ? Parce que je dois reprendre les clefs au responsable des gars qui doivent déjà commencer à monter mes cartons.

\- Comme ça t'arranges, le bar est un peu excentré mais je pourrais passer te prendre si tu veux.

\- On faire ça. Je te donne ma nouvelle adresse.

Il lui donna son adresse ainsi que le numéro de l'appart que son père avait visité pour lui. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble et il avait pu voir quelques photos. Il avait a-do-ré. Surtout la baie vitrée, truc de dingue. 

Scott constata que ça se situait dans une zone pas très éloignée du bar de Danny. 

\- Hé, mais tu vas habité pas loin du bar. Je viens te chercher chez toi et on pourra même s'y rendre à pieds, c'est cool.

Stiles pouvait imaginer le sourire niait de son frère de cœur à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Je te dirais vers quelle heure, le temps que tu préviennes les autres.

\- Ouais, ça m'va.

\- Bon, j'vais t'laisser et redémarrer sinon j'y serais jamais. A tout à l'heure. 

\- ok, à tout.

Stiles souriait. Il avait pris la bonne décision en revenant, il en était sûr. Il téléphona ensuite aux déménageurs pour leur indiquer l'heure approximative de son arrivée et reprit la route. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, il se garait devant chez lui. Il voyait encore le camion, ayant contenu sa petite vie, garé à côté de l'entrée. Les hommes sortaient juste du bâtiment et il s'approcha d'eux. 

\- On vient de terminer, vous avez fait vite tout compte fait.

\- Ouais, pressé. Ca a été la route, le déchargement ?

\- Vous en fait pas, on a l'habitude m'sieur. Tenez, vos clefs. Vous pouvez faire le tour, si tout vous semble en ordre, une tite signature et ça sera bon.

\- Ok alors on monte. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je prends l'ascenseur ? J'ai trop d'heure de voiture dans les côtes et suis crevé. 

\- Je vous suis dit le bonhomme en souriant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bien l'air sportif le client.

Ils montèrent donc dans ce qu'ils leur semblait être l'ascenseur ,pas le dernier modèle, c'est sûr. Manquerait plus qu'il lâche. Une fois arrivés au dernier étage, il ouvrit la grande porte en métal qui lui servait d'entrée. 

\- Seigneur. Dit Stiles sur un ton plaintif.

\- Ouais, vous avez du boulot.

\- M'en parlez pas.

Stiles fit le tour de ses meubles, vérifia l'état de ses meubles et acquiesça. 

\- Ok dit-il avec un mouvement de tête et en tapant dans ses mains. Je dois signer où ?

\- Juste là.

\- Voilà. Il tapa la feuille avec le stylo et le rendit. Bon courage.

\- Merci. Bon courage à vous. Au revoir.

Stiles se retrouvait désormais seul chez lui.... à Beacon Hills. Il se leva soudainement et fit sa danse de la joie en gigotant les bras dans tous les sens. Après un instant, il se décida à appeler Scott. Il lui dirait de passer dans une grosse demi-heure qu'il puisse souffler un minimum. Il prit son téléphone et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. 

\- Héééé Scott.

\- Tu es enfin arrivé ? Entier ?

\- T'es comique tu sais ? Non mais vraiment.

\- Arrrrêeete et dis moi plutôt vers quelle heure je peux passer.

\- Viens dans une demi-heure le temps que je me repose un peu. Ca t'va ?

\- Tu penses si ça m'va.

\- Ok alors on fait ça. Je te laisse. Y a mon canapé qui m'fait de l'oeil là.

Scott se mit à rire et lui promit de ne pas être en retard. Ca, il en était sûr, Scott serait là peut être même en avance l'andouille. Il profita encore quelques secondes de la vue que lui offrait son loft et alla s'allonger sur le dit canapé. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et s'endormit très vite.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut une vingtaine de minutes après s'être endormi. Il se releva brusquement, passa ses mains sur son visage et sortit sur le palier pour voir ce qui avait pu le réveiller. Il ne vit rien mais entendit du bruit venant d'un de ses voisins. Il haussa les épaules, se retourna et s'apprêta à refermer.

\- aaaahhhh, préviens quand tu fais ça, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque vieux.

Scott riait du cri qu'avait poussé son meilleur ami. 

\- Pourquoi j'étais sûr que t'allais arriver avant ? Hum ?

Scott lui lança son plus beau sourire.

\- Aller, rentre.

Il rentra en apercevant la porte d'à côté se refermer.

\- Wow dit Scott.

\- Ca en jette hein ?

-...

\- Tu veux faire le tour ? Par contre, je viens d'arriver alors tu m'excuseras mais à vide la visite.

\- Non, c'est bon.

Stiles fit faire le tour du loft à Scott. Il visita chaque pièce de la salle de bain à la chambre en passant par la cuisine. 

\- Tu vas t'perdre là dedans dit-il en revenant vers la pièce centrale.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça m'va très bien.

\- Tu m'étonnes. On ne devrait pas tarder les autres vont bientôt être au bar.

\- Cool, je passe en vitesse me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et c'est bon.

\- Ok play-boy.

\- Hein ?

\- Va te faire beau.... on se sait jamais.

\- Roooohh, ça va, je viens tout juste d'arriver lui répondit-il en lui balançant un coussin dans la tronche.

Scott eu tout le temps d'admirer les cartons durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Hé ho, j'ai pas dit de dormir aller, on sort.

\- T'es pas gonflé c'est toi qui te pomponne pour aller au bar dit-il avec un sourire un brun moqueur.

\- Sors de mon loft et tout de suite.

Stiles poussa Scott en dehors et referma en voyant la porte d'à côté se refermer et ils partirent jusqu'au bar à pieds. 

OooOooOooOoo

Ils mirent un petit quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'au bar. Juste le temps de prendre quelques nouvelles de Scott et du coin. Ils rentrèrent, Stiles le premier et les sifflements fusèrent. Ils venaient du comptoir où l'attendait tout un troupeau qui voulait lui foncer dessus sourire aux lèvres. Stiles voulut se planquer derrière Scott mais Lydia lui sauta dessus avant.

\- hummff. Il serra son amie dans ses bras mais... Lyd's, suis très content de te revoir aussi mais j'arrive plus à respirer.

\- ho, désolée dit-elle en le relâchant.

\- Alors toujours prof ?

\- bah oui idiot. N'est pas né, l'élève qui aura ma peau.

Il rigola et salua chaleureusement ceux qui étaient venu l’accueillir. Allison, Kira, Danny et arrivé devant une quatrième personne, il se tourna vers Scott qui lui précisa que c'était de lui dont il avait parlé, le collègue de son père, mais jeune le collègue attention, certainement pas du genre à cafter quoi que ce soit.

\- Stiles, voici Parrish, le vieux de la bande. 

\- Parrish voici Stiles le fou furieux le plus intelligent que j'connaisse.

Scott ne vit pas arriver la main de Stiles qu'il se prit sur l'arrière du crâne. Il tendit ensuite la main à Parrish.

\- Enchanté. N'écoutes pas l'idiot dit-il en montrant Scott du doigt.

\- C'est noté répondit-il tout en rigolant.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous m'avez empêcher de me vautrer lamentablement sur mon lit pour que je n'en puisse pas me lever jusqu'à demain alors maintenant que je suis là, je veux un verre. Il tapa dans ses mains. Danny ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Suis pas de service ce soir. Tchad ? Tournée pour tout le monde !

Il s'en suivit de joyeuses discussions. Stiles s'informa du niveau de boulot de son père avec Parrish. Ils avaient déjà au moins un sujet de discussion. Il fut interrogé par tout le monde même s'ils venaient parfois le voir. Ils prirent des nouvelles de Stiles et lui des autres. Ils jouèrent au baby-foot, aux fléchettes, au billard mais discutèrent surtout toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. 

Vers 2h du matin, Stiles put enfin s'endormir. Demain il devait passer voir son père et se rendre à la fac.


	2. Emménagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre, j'espères qui vous plaira. :D
> 
> Je le poste dès aujourd'hui pour ensuite prendre le rythme d'un par semaine. 
> 
> Bonne lecture. ^_^

OOooOOooOOoo

Stiles était en train de sauter à cloche-pied essayant de mettre sa chaussure en se brossant les dents en même temps. Le rendez-vous avec le directeur des études était fixé à 9h. La fac était au courant de ses projets et selon son dossier personnel et son expérience professionnelle, ils devaient convenir des cours qu'il devrait suivre pour pouvoir se présenter prochainement au concours de criminaliste. Il venait enfin de passer sa veste et s'approcha de sa porte quand il entendit parler sur le palier.

OOooOOooOOoo

\- Aller Derek, vas-y accepte, s'te plaît, pour moi, j'en ai besoin, dit une voix de jeune homme dans le couloir.

\- Putain, tu m'avais dit que t'allais arrêter crétin ! Répondit une autre voix, plus grave celle-ci.

\- C'est pas si simple, tu crois quoi ? Gémit la première voix.

\- J'ai pas envie. Encore, ce serait pour t'éclater, mais là non. T'es vraiment grave, tu sais pourtant ce que ça fait non ? Ca n'apporte que des emmerdes et ça te bousille l'existence. Alors, sur ce coup là, désolé, mais tu te démerdes. Salut. Répondit le dit Derek.

OOooOOooOOoo

A ce moment-là, Stiles décida qu'il avait tout de même le droit de sortir de chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de son loft et se retrouva en face d'un grand brun...musclé, barbe de trois jours, sexy comme un dieu, son voisin. L'autre personne devait déjà être partie. Bien sûr, son voisin avait tourné la tête directement sur lui lorsqu'il était sorti. Il le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire « putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».

\- Salut. Suis l'nouveau voisin. Depuis hier en fait, annonça Stiles.

L'homme louche ne décrocha pas un mot en le regardant comme s'il voulait le bouffer et plissa des yeux en serrant la mâchoire mais finalement...

\- Je sais.

-Oook. A la prochaine, dit Stiles en faisant un signe du bras puis il descendit les marches de l'immeuble. J'ai à faire, lança t-il.

Il n'avait évidement pas oublié de prendre ce qu'il devait apporter pour compléter son dossier administratif pour la fac.

\- Te voilà ma chérie, dit-il en caressant sa Jeep.

Il ouvrit la portière, jeta sa pochette sur le siège passager et grimpa dans la voiture pour enfin démarrer. Quand il voulut tourner la clef, il vit son voisin sortir de l'immeuble l'air pas très joyeux et avec son téléphone à l'oreille. Derek, parce qu'apparemment c'était son prénom, enfin celui que Stiles avait entendu, regardait droit devant lui, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux tout en téléphonant. Stiles le vit se tourner vers lui et brusquement, il décida de démarrer pour de bon et fila vers la fac. Il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre ces deux-là. Punaise, pas 24h qu'il était là et ça sentait déjà les emmerdes. Il secoua la tête, car non, c'était peut-être rien après tout. Il avait toujours les idées galopantes. 

Il arriva sur le parking de la fac quelques minutes plus tard. Il mit peu de temps avant de trouver le bureau du responsable. Il avait pris soin de regarder le plan de l'établissement avant. Il attendait donc devant la porte lorsqu'un homme le fit entrer. Il était grand, costaud, attention il ne pensait pas qu'il était gros mais c'était une personne qui en imposait, une paire de baffes et vous faites trois tours. Par contre, la tête du bonhomme inspirait la gentillesse.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? Bonjour. Je suis monsieur Sciare.

\- **ah bah merde**. Oh...

\- Je sais, je sais, ça fait toujours cet effet, spécial comme nom je vous l'accorde, dit le directeur des études en riant. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne le choisit pas.

\- Comme vous dites. Répondit Stiles avec un léger frémissement des lèvres. 

\- Sinon, toujours autant motivé ? Reprit Monsieur Sciare. 

\- Et comment ! Dit Stiles en souriant. 

\- Bien, bien. Pour vos cours, j'ai étudié votre dossier et j'ai passé quelques coups de fils, voici la liste de ceux qu'il vous faudra suivre, que ça soit de la 1ère année, 2ème ou plus, il faudra tous les valider. Ensuite, vous pourrez enfin passer ce concours.

Stiles prit les documents que lui tendait le directeur, il les analysa quelques secondes et décrocha lorsque son vis-à-vis lui tendit une autre feuille.

\- Voici votre emploi du temps, concocté spécialement pour vous en fait. Les professeurs seront prévenus de votre intégration à leurs cours.

\- Quand commencent les cours? Demanda le futur étudiant.

\- Ah oui pardon, vous commencez dès mercredi prochain. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi un milieu de semaine, parfois la bureaucratie me dépasse. Voilà. Ce n'était pas long mais pour l'instant ça sera tout.

Cet homme était étonnant. Stiles se leva pour partir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose à donner au directeur. 

\- Ah j'allais oublier, tenez, voici les quelques documents que votre secrétariat m'avait demandé d'apporter pour compléter le dossier....administratif, dit Stiles en regardant l'homme avec un léger sourire.

L'homme le regarda tandis qu'il prenait ce que Stiles lui tendait et il se mit à rire, légèrement tout de même, fallait se tenir devant les étudiants.

\- Vous allez me plaire, monsieur Stilinski. Merci pour les papiers. Je les transmettrai à mon tour. Bon courage.

Stiles salua l'homme et sortit du bureau en le remerciant pour ses encouragements. Il avait bien été accueilli et il avait apprécié cette rencontre bien qu'elle fut courte. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs pour aller retrouver sa chère et tendre qui l'attendait dehors quand il percuta quelqu'un.

\- Oh...pardon, désolé.

\- Mais c'est pas grave Stiles. J'espère juste que, pour mes pauvres pieds, ça n'arrivera pas trop souvent, dit une femme en riant.

\- Kira ! Dit Stiles sur un ton enjoué. Je ne savais pas que tu bossais aujourd'hui. Pas eu trop de mal ?

\- Non ça va. J'ai pas abusé hier et mon cours commence dans ...trois quarts d'heure. Waou ça va faire court, Stiles je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à vérifier et je manque de temps, je dois te laisser.

\- Ok laisse, ça va. Va bosser, moi je dois aller voir mon père de toute façon. Si je tarde trop, il est capable de m'enfermer et pour longtemps.

Kira ria en lui faisant la bise, elle lui fit signe et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs dont l'entrée était encadrée de panneaux d'affichage adressés aux étudiants. Ils donnaient toutes sortes d'informations concernant les cours, un report, un rattrapage pour cause de prof absent, un changement de salle pour tel ou tel cours, même les emplois du temps du semestre étaient affichés pour chaque section. Stiles, par contre, n'avait pas intérêt à paumer le sien. Il était unique. Dans ce même couloir, en face, se trouvaient d'autres panneaux, sous verre, fermés à clef, qui apparemment, servaient à accueillir les différentes dates de partiels. 

\- Pas pressé d'y être. Moon dieu, ça remonte. Bon c'est pas tout ça, il est 10h -** Il a vraiment pas été long ce rendez-vous. En même temps, c'est pas plus mal **- Direction le poste du shérif.

Stiles sortit enfin du bâtiment, monta dans sa Jeep, démarra et se dirigea vers le lieu de travail de son père adoré. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au fait que quelqu'un l'épiait depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Monsieur Sciare.

OooOOooOOoo

\- Hé ho, y a quelqu’un pour m’accueillir ou alors je fais demi-tour ?!

Avec la complicité de Parrish, l'adjoint de son père, Stiles cria cette phrase depuis le open-space contenant les divers bureaux.

\- Tu crois qu'il a entendu ou alors il est déjà trop vieux ? Demanda Stiles à Parrish.

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête. L'adjoint sourit. Il l'appréciait déjà.

\- Aouch, mais papa, j'ai plus 15 ans, j'te rappelles, se plaignit Stiles en se massant le crâne.

\- Alors arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin et viens saluer ton père, répondit John en lui mimant de s'approcher avec les mains. Viens faire un câlin à papa, dit-il en se moquant ouvertement de son fils.

Parrish éclata de rire derrière lui. Stiles se retourna et le montra du doigt.

\- Ah toi, commences pas à être de son côté, sinon on va pas être potes, dit Stiles en souriant.

Parrish leva les mains en signe de reddition et repartit à ses occupations.

\- Je te demande pas comment tu connais Parrish, je sais qu'il traîne avec Scott et les autres dit le shérif. Ce midi, j'ai pas le temps mais ce soir, ça te dis de venir manger à la maison ?

\- A fond. Euh, attends, attends, c'est toi qui cuisine ou …. ?

\- Non, t'es pas fou, Mélissa sera là et elle cuisine divinement bien.

\- Ah oui Mélissa. Faudra que je mis fasse. En même temps, on s'en doutait quand même avec Scott, faut pas se leurrer, mais vous en avez mis du temps, dis donc, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que ça m'fait drôle maintenant.

\- Tu t'y feras. Alors, ce soir ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, je serai là.

\- Profites de ton après-midi si t'as rien de prévu. Dit son père.

\- Tu parles, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, j'ai des trucs à acheter, mais j'ai surtout des cartons à déballer et à ranger. J'en suis malade d'avance, tu peux pas savoir.

\- Tu y arriveras, dit son père en riant. Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur fils, dit-il en lui tenant l'épaule.

\- Ha ha très drôle. Môôôsieur le shérif fait de l'humour.

Pour éviter de s'en prendre une deuxième tape sur la figure, Stiles se dirigea vite fait bien fait vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner, il passa juste à l'épicerie du coin pour prendre de quoi se faire un sandwich à la maison et ça irait bien comme ça. Il aurait même le privilège de faire un pti somme après en attendant la ré-ouverture du centre commercial. Une fois arrivé devant son immeuble, il se décida enfin à découvrir le parking privé qui allait de paire avec l'ensemble du bâtiment. Il se gara et descendit les marches de sa Jeep et bloqua. Il bloqua sur une putain de magnifique et superbe bagnole. Noire, métallisée, sportive, une Chevrolet Camaro. Il n'en revenait pas. Il adorait cette voiture mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en voir une en vrai et là, il en avait une sous le nez, à côté de sa vieille Jeep. Attention, il l'aime, mais faut avouer que la Camaro en jetait quand même.

\- Tu vas baver dessus encore longtemps ou je peux enfin monter dedans ?

Stiles se tourna brusquement en entendant une voix rauque pas inconnue. Il faillit se froisser un muscle. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour eux, pour ses muscles. Il y a un cours de sport qu'il devra suivre, mais il doutait que ça suffise pour avoir une condition suffisante pour entrer dans le corps de métier qu'il voulait intégrer. Sinon, cette voix.

\- C'est à toi ?

\- Non, j'avais juste l'intention de la voler, répondit l'homme avec ironie.

\- …

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est à moi, espèce de crétin.

\- Non, je ne m'appelle pas crétin, mais Stiles, annonça le jeune homme en tendant la main à son interlocuteur.

L'autre la regarda d'un air louche, ses propres mains bien ancrées dans son blouson en cuir noir. Il hésita mais lui tendit finalement la main.

\- On est voisin me semble, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Ouais je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis ce matin en sortant, je ne suis pas encore sénile. Moi c'est ….

\- Derek, je sais. Stiles comprit soudainement qu'il venait de dire implicitement qu'il avait entendu un morceau de la conversation entre lui et l'autre gars. Pour casser le blanc entre eux, il rajouta.

\- Caractère joyeux à s'que je vois.

\- Mêle-toi de tes fesses et bouge-toi de là. Je dois y aller.

Stiles se recula et regarda donc son cher voisin quasiment décoller avec sa belle bagnole et sa belle gueule. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de chez lui, Stiles pensait encore à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Quel con ! On lui a pas appris la politesse à celui-là sérieux ? Bonjour les relations de voisinage, youhouh. Dit-il en refermant sa grande porte.

Il regarda sa montre en posant ses clefs sur la table basse et se dit qu'il aurait largement le temps de se reposer un peu avant de partir à l'assaut du centre commercial. Il devait aussi se trouver deux-trois trucs pour compléter son ameublement. Il avait emporté les gros meubles mais les plus petits n'étant pas les siens, il avait donc dû les laisser. Le bruit qui sortit de son estomac le fit revenir à lui.

\- Cartons...cuisine....couverts, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'était un loft mais la cuisine n'était pas ouverte. Elle était sur la droite de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cartons pour ce qui est de la cuisine, trois quatre tout au plus. Les couverts et ustensiles de base et quelques trucs utiles. Mais là, maintenant, tout ce qui lui fallait c'était juste des couverts. Faire un sandwich ne nécessitait pas grand chose. Il pourrait se rattraper sur le repas de ce soir chez son père. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, il mit l'eau à chauffer pour ses œufs. Se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être son meuble télé, il entendit frapper et bifurqua donc vers l'entrée.

\- Qui ça peut bien être ? A cette heure.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Scott, tout sourire tendant un pack de bière.

\- T'avais pas un boulot dernièrement toi ? Demanda Stiles un peu surprit.

\- Si, mais jusqu'ici ça ne m'a jamais empêché de manger. Et je suis venu te casser les pieds juste pour l'heure du déjeuner, panique pas. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Vas-y entre, restes pas là planté comme un radis. Tu tombes bien, dit Stiles en retournant dans la cuisine. J'avais l'intention d'installer deux-trois bricoles avant de repartir faire des achats et je vais profiter de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Scott en grimaçant. Me suis fait mal à l'épaule et je pourrais pas faire grand chose.

\- Te fous pas de moi, lui répondit Stiles en lui balançant un coussin sur la tronche. Tu vas gagner le droit de me garder comme frère en m'aidant un point c'est tout.

Scott tendit à Stiles une des bières qu'il avait ramenées et s'installa dans le canapé, les jambes croisées et posées sur la table qui lui faisait face. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Stiles posa sa bière et partit s'occuper de faire deux succulents sandwichs pour lui et Scott et revint vers son ami.

\- Tiens, désolé mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- T'inchiètes ché nitel.

Stiles but une gorgée de bière tout en souriant. Son frère restera toujours le même. Après avoir dévoré leur déjeuner, Stiles profita que son frère de cœur était là pour installer son frigo, qu'il puisse ranger les courses, qu'il avait décidé de faire plus tard dans la journée. Ils installèrent aussi sa télé, sa console...Une fois fini, sur le fauteuil...

\- Merci Scott, ça m'avance parce que j'ai tout ce bordel derrière toi à ranger et d'autres trucs disséminer dans les différentes pièces.

\- De rien. T'as fait quoi de beau ce matin ?

\- J'ai juste été à la fac pour savoir ce qu'il en était et suis passé voir mon père au poste.

\- Hééee tu commences quand alors ?

\- Mercredi prochain

- …

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, même eux n'ont pas su me dire pourquoi mercredi, dit Stiles en souriant. Ah ! J'ai vu Kira, m'enfin elle avait l'air pressée, on s'est juste salué. Et enlève-moi ce sourire débile de ta tête d'idiot.

\- Hé !

\- Je sais. Tu reprends à quelle heure ?

\- Dans 30 minutes. Ca te laissera le temps de souffler avant d'aller acheter ce qu'il te faut. Je vais y aller.

\- Ok, va torturer ces pauvres bêtes.

\- Je les soigne, nuance. Dis...tu as entendu des trucs sur ce qu'il se passe dans le coin en ce moment quand t'es passé au poste ?

\- Tu sais, j'y suis pas resté longtemps en fait. Le temps d'un câlin paternel. Je dois aller manger chez lui ce soir.

\- Chez eux, tu veux dire, rectifia Scott avec son sourire niais en regardant Stiles de coin. Je serai là d'ailleurs, avec Kira.

\- Cool. Pourquoi tu me demandais si j'avais entendu parler de quelque chose ? Il se passe quoi ?Demanda Stiles.

\- Apparemment ça aurait rapport avec.... des histoires de drogue me semble... Parrish a laissé passer l'info hier soir quand on l'a ramené.

\- Bah pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi spécialement, t'habites dans le coin pourtant ?

\- Comme si tu savais pas que t'es un aimant à emmerdes, dit Scott en levant les mains vers le ciel et en souriant. Aller, faut vraiment que j'y retourne cette fois. Fais gaffe à toi bro. Dit Scott en le saluant. 

\- A ce soir du coup.

\- A ce soir frangin.

OoooOOooOOoo

Une fois bien reposé, Stiles fit la route jusqu'au magasin de meubles pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Il fit d'abord les achats pour remplir son frigo et ses placards, car il ne vivait pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, contrairement au célèbre dicton. Mouais... de toute façon, l'eau fraîche il avait, mais l'amour, c'était une autre affaire... depuis son histoire avec Antoine, c'était le désert le plus total. Comme il avait pris des surgelés dans ses courses, il préféra faire un aller-retour chez lui pour ne pas les perdre, car il devait encore faire des achats. Pour les meubles, il dut louer un véhicule, car bien qu'il ait encore sa chérie, il y avait tout de même quelques meubles d'appoint pour chaque pièce. Son fidèle destrier étant trop petit pour contenir ce qu'il avait choisi, c'était plus simple.

\- Reste plus qu'à amener tout ça dans le loft, monter les meubles et ranger. Pffff, j'ai pas fini, soupira Stiles en passant sa main devant son visage.

Une fois arrivé à l'immeuble, il resta devant pour décharger. Il commença d'abord par sortir ce qu'il avait choisi pour la salle de bain, les trucs les plus légers. Il en mit dans le monte-charge, ouais carrément, ça ressemblait plus à un monte-charge qu'à un ascenseur. Lui, de son côté, pris les escaliers et réceptionna le tout en haut. Pour les autres, c'était autre chose. Au magasin, il avait eu l'aide des gars pour placer tout dans la camionnette, mais là, il se retrouvait tout seul.

\- Aller Stiles, tu peux y arriver, dit-il en tirant sur le paquet comme un bœuf pour le sortir. 'chier, j'avais pas vu que c'était aussi lourd tout à l'heure ce truc.

Le paquet tanguait au bord de la camionnette alors qu'il reprenait, déjà, son souffle. Il réussit tant bien que mal à hisser le colis jusqu'au bord des escaliers car bien sûr, il était trop large pour aller dans ce foutu monte-charge.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas demandé à ce qu'un des gars vienne ? Faut pas compter sur les autres aujourd'hui, tout le monde bosse.

Stiles était assis sur la seconde marche en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour monter le reste.

\- Comment faire ? Comment faire ? Demander de l'aide d'un voisin ? Ouais, laisse tomber Stiles, tu connais pas encore grand monde et le seul que tu aies rencontré a l'air d'avoir un caractère de con.

\- Mais bien sûr, le gringalet aurait plus de muscles sous ce sweat, ça irait déjà mieux non ?

Stiles tourna la tête vivement pour voir qui lui avait parlé comme ça. Quoi qu'en fait, il s'en doutait bien...toujours cette voix.

\- Tu sais s'qu'il te dit le gringalet ? Rétorqua Stiles à son voisin.

Derek rigola.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'fait marrer ? Tu t'fous d'moi en plus ?

\- Pas du tout, dit Derek avec un léger sourire en posant sa veste sur la rambarde d'escaliers. Lève ton cul de poulet de ces marches, je vais t'aider.

Après avoir bloqué quelques secondes sur les biceps de Derek, Stiles daigna bien lui répondre. 

\- Tu....tu ...veux m'aider ? J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Ouais et magne toi avant que je change d'avis.

\- Ok ok dit Stiles en se levant.

Une fois devant sa porte, Stiles l'ouvrit et remercia Derek. Il se retourna pour pouvoir tirer le colis là où il pourrait enfin l'ouvrir, mais son regard tomba sur les yeux, bleus ?....non gris ?.... non verts, de Derek. Ils bloquèrent, tous les deux, un instant avant que Stiles ne se décide à parler.

\- Encore là ?

\- Maintenant que je suis là, on va le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur, je voudrais pas que tu te froisses un muscle.

\- Haha. Suis mort de rire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller boire un verre avant de ramener la camionnette et récupérer sa Jeep.

\- Derek, tu veux un verre ? Demanda Stiles en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de cuisine. Mais il ne le vit plus. Il était tout simplement reparti.

\- Beuh... salut, merci dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il est spécial quand même.

OooOooOooOoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, bien, nul, caca-garou...? 
> 
> A vous.


	3. Courses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors...voilà le nouveau chapitre (m'a permis de discuter d'un certain sujet avec mon mari XD ). Vous devinerez certainement lequel en lisant.   
> Disclaimer : les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, si seulement....
> 
> Merci à ma Kitsune Aquatik qui protège vos yeux de certaines horreurs qui m'échappent, biz.   
> Merci à ceux qui lisent, comment ou mettent en follow. :D 

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à commencer le montage des meubles, Stiles se prépara pour aller dîner chez son père. Scott avait eu la bonne idée de lui envoyer l'heure. Une fois arrivé devant son ancienne maison, il fut reçu par son père alors que Mélissa finissait de cuisiner. 

\- Bonsoir Mélissa. Dit Stiles en lui faisant la bise.

\- Bonsoir mon grand. Tu peux aller t'installer tu sais, c'est toujours chez toi ici et Scott et Kira sont déjà au salon.

\- Scott à l'heure, j'avais jamais vu ça. Merci Kira. Dit-il en rigolant et en arrivant au salon. Kira, on s'est déjà vu. Et celui-là est venu ce midi squatter un bout de mon canapé ce midi.

\- Hé, pas seulement ! Celui-là t'as aussi aidé à installer tes trucs alors tu la boucle. Dit Scott en souriant et tapant sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ok, ok j'avoue. Il a branché la télé. Et il éclata de rire en reçevant un cousin sur le coin de la figure.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout du courage qu'avait Stiles à reprendre les études après avoir déjà obtenu un diplôme supérieur et après avoir travaillé un temps. Ils l'encouragèrent et lui confirmèrent tout leur soutien dans son projet sachant que ça lui tenait à cœur. Beaucoup ont envie de changer, peu le font. Il est encore jeune et en profitera donc.

Alors que Kira était à la cuisine en train de préparer le dessert avec Mélissa, la conversation entre les hommes de la maison arriva sur le sujet de ce qu'il se passait dans les environs de Beacon Hills. 

\- Alors papa, les affaires en ce moment, ça se passe comment ?

\- …

\- Je sais, je ne te demande pas les détails mais paraît qu'il se passe des affaires pas nettes, des histoires de drogues même, apparemment.

\- Va falloir que je dise deux mots à Parrish.

\- Oh arrête, je l'aurais su de toute façon, tu me connais lui dit Stiles en lui faisant un gros sourire.

\- Oui, je sais, tu es un fouineur de première.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu as raison... quand tu dis qu'il y a des affaires de drogues dans le coin, ça dure depuis un moment maintenant. Dit le Shérrif dans un soupir. Malgré tous nos efforts, les dealers cours toujours.

Le sherrif regardait devant lui dans le vide en parlant à Stiles et Scott. 

\- Je te connais aussi papa, ne va pas commencer à passer tes jours et tes nuits sur ces différentes affaires de camés. C'est toi que ça va tuer sinon. Ne recommence pas ça.

Mélissa et Kira arrivèrent avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat sur lequel Stiles bava directement. Alors que son père éclata de rire, Stiles fit une mine outrée. 

\- Quoi ? Dit Stiles

\- Oh non rien. Lui dit son père en secouant la tête. 

\- Mais si, ça se voit que t'as envie de lâcher un truc. Alors vas-y. Dit Stiles d'un air boudeur. 

\- Je suis heureux, maintenant que tu es décidé et sûr de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, mais je te conseille une bonne condition physique fiston, ca serait préférable. Ne te prives pas de ce que tu aimes mais entretien toi. Je ne te conseillerais que trop bien de faire un peu de sport.

\- T'inchiètes 'pa, chai chustment l'intenchion de m'inchrire en chale en pius de la fac. Dit Stiles tout en dégustant sa première part de ce gâteau tout à fait dé-li-cieux.

Il déglutit et informa les autres qu'il comptait aussi prendre un boulot parce que c'est bien beau de reprendre les études et d'habiter un superbe loft, il en est pas moins qu'il a un loyer à payer. Il avait bien des économies mais il désirait en gardait et ne pas vivre exclusivement dessus. Son père avait déjà été sympa de se porter garant. Ils acquiescèrent tous à cette initiative et qu'au besoin, ils étaient là pour l'aider. 

Il passa une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Scott, Kira, Mélissa et son père. Ce soir là, ça lui fit bizarre de revoir sa chambre d'ado. Pas mal de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Il avait passé un moment dans sa chambre à discuter avec Scott, de leurs années lycées, du pire prof de chimie qu'il ait eu, de Bobby Finstock encore en service, les peines de cœur, Lydia, Allison... Scott et elle avaient passé un moment ensemble avant de se séparer d'un commun accord.  
En partant il avait réitéré son conseil envers son père. Il tenait à lui et ne voulait pas qu'il se tue à la tâche. Il lui avait donc dit de faire attention. Bien entendu son père avait rit en disant que ça venait de la part de celui qui lui avait causé le plus de soucis et qui les attirait comme un aimant. A croire que Scott et son père s'étaient donné le mot. 

OoooOOooOOoo

Il avait passé le week-end à monter ses meubles et à commencer le rangement de ses cartons. Il était ravi d'avoir investi dans une belle bibliothèque car tous ses bouquins avaient trouvé leur place ainsi qu'un portrait de sa mère puis un de lui-même entouré de ses parents. Il se trouvait maintenant devant une enseigne de jeux vidéo qui selon Lydia, qu'il avait eu au téléphone la veille, cherchait de l'aide à temps partiel. Ca serait parfait pour lui. Il a toujours voué un culte à sa console. S'il faisait l'affaire, il allait se régaler. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il entra. 10h. Un jour de semaine. Normal qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de monde mis à part ceux et celles qui se rendaient dans les boutiques du centre. Il se dirigea vers une personne qui mettait en place un des derniers jeux sortis. 

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, vous le pouvez certainement. Je voudrais parler au responsable, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Et vous êtes Monsieur... ?

\- Stilinski.

\- Oui, je me souviens, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone et qui ai pris rendez-vous pour elle. Je vais voir en réserve, elle doit y être. Je reviens.

Stiles patiente et...

\- Elle ?

\- Oui. Dit la responsable en arrivant derrière lui et en le regardant de haut en bas. Je me présente, Erica Reyes, et comme tu l'as déjà sûrement déjà compris, c'est moi qui dirige ici. Alors paraît que tu as besoin de bosser ?

Stiles était dans sa bulle alors que cette blonde – comment elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? - était en train de lui parler. Elle finit par claquer des doigts devant son visage pour le faire réagir. 

\- Hé ho ! T'es avec nous ? Alloooo.

-Hein ? Ah oui pardon. J'ai été surpris et mon cerveau est parti ailleurs.

\- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué merci. Tu es sûr que tu veux bosser ? Parce que si tu beuges souvent comme ça, ça risque de ne pas le faire.

\- Non non, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, pour être honnête, c'est la surprise, ça m'a coupé le sifflet et pourtant je peux vous dire que c'est pas simple de me faire taire. Si vous saviez ce que peuvent dire de moi mes amis.

\- Non, non, je ne sais pas mais je constate qu'ils ont raison. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Oh. Désolé. Répondit Stiles

\- Sinon, si on en revenait au boulot ? Vernon m'a dit que tu étais à la fac et on cherche quelqu'un à temps partiel, ça pourrait te correspondre ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là. Je viens de reprendre mes études et avant que je vois le fond de mon compte en banque, je voudrais bosser.

\- Ok et quelle est l'autre partie ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tu disais que tu étais ici en partie parce que ça serait un contrat à temps partiel, qu'elle l'autre raison ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah, euhhh. J'aime les jeux vidéos. J'y joue beaucoup même si là avec la reprise des cours et le fait que j'ai rapproché de chez mes amis, ça sera moins simple.

\- Tu parles toujours autant ? Lui demanda t-elle. 

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, oui, c'est un mes défauts. Dit-il en se passant la main droite sur la nuque.

\- Ca ne peut être un mal ici, le contact dans la vente est important. Sinon je ne suis pas de ceux qui regardent principalement l'expérience du candidat mais surtout la motivation et les connaissances qu'il peut avoir. T'y connais quoi en matière de jeu ? De consoles ?

\- Posez-moi les questions ? Dit-Stiles

\- Je préfère que tu me parles toi, tu as assez de facilités là-dessus non ?

\- Euh, oui, là on est d'accord sur ça depuis le début répondit Stiles, gêné.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Alors, par où commencer ?

\- Où tu veux dit Erica, l'éventuelle future patronne de Stiles.

\- Il y a « The Witcher, Wild Hunt », jeu fantastique qui sera disponible sur PS4, Xbox One et PC. C'est un Open World dans lequel on pourra circuler comme on le voudra. Les ennemis auront l'air de boss mais les vrais boss seront plus puissants et uniques contrairement aux premiers. On pourra créer le personnage désiré et un niveau de fortes difficultés sera disponible. C'est un jeu de rôle ou RPG si vous voulez, développé par CD Projekt RED. - il reprend son souffle- C'est le troisième de la saga basée sur une série de livres connus. Il avait été annoncé en fin d'année dernière mais a ensuite été repoussé pour février dernier et maintenant pour le 19 mai. Il est normalement interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

\- Wow dit Erica. Qui n'eût pas le temps d'en placer une de plus.

\- Après on va avoir aussi « Batman Arkham Knight » qui intervient un an après le dernier opus dans lequel la ville était menacée par des armes chimiques. Il sera disponible sur les mêmes consoles que le jeu que j'ai cité précédemment et sur PC. Pareil en fait. Développé par Rocksteady, il sort le 23 juin.

\- Un dernier ? Lui demanda t-elle par curiosité même si intérieurement elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Il y a aussi un jeu, déjà sorti celui-là, que j'ai adoré car il reprend un monde qui m'intrigue et une légende qui m'a toujours intéressé. Il s'agit de « The Order : 1886 ». C'est un jeu vidéo d'action développé par Ready At Dawn édité sur PS4 seulement et qui est sorti le 20 février. On y trouve les personnages principaux comme étant des chevaliers de la légende arthurienne, ici, appartenant à l'Ombre. C'est un Londres Victorien alternatif, l'ordre de chevaliers doit protéger l'humanité de Loup-Garou très puissants. On a des armes telles que des mitrailleuses, des lances-grenades...et d'autres. 1886 reprend la date de la révolution industrielle qui leur fait découvrir ces nouvelles armes. Le jeu navigue entre cinématiques et phases de gameplay. Visuellement, le travail est bluffant : les visages, le détails des lieux...et on a une bande son superbe.

\- Bon... je crois que... tenta Erica.

\- Par contre, l'intelligence artificielle est parfois à côté de ses pompes. On remarque très facilement les adversaires ou alors, on a l'impression qu'ils attendent de se faire démonter. Continua Stiles. 

\- Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles youuuhhouuuuuuh, c'est bon, t'es engagé.

\- Tu sais aussi que 1886 était la date de création du Coca sans alcool ? C'est d'ailleurs noté sur tous les contenants. Et dire qu'on en vend pratiquement deux milliards à travers le monde chaque jours. Dit Stiles. Et....

Stiles s'était interrompu – enfin – car Erica ria aux éclats.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je sens que tu vas me plaire toi. Tu repasses en fin d'après-midi pour ton contrat. Le temps que je m'en occupe. Et tiens... - elle alla derrière, dans la réserve et revint en lui tendant un papier – Il faudra que tu ramènes ça, si possible dès tout à l'heure qu'on soit tranquille. Dit-elle tout sourire.

Stiles était resté un bon trois-quart d'heure avec Erica alors que Vernon, celui qui l'avait reçu, avait continué de travailler et d'accueillir les clients car mine de rien, le magasin est ouvert à cette heure-ci. 

Il dit au revoir à Erica et salua Vernon qui était en train d'encaisser une vente et celui-ci lui rendit son salut en souriant. 

OooOooOooOoo

En arrivant chez lui au soir, il était décidé à profiter de sa soirée et de sa journée de demain avant de reprendre les cours mercredi. Il avait convenu de ses horaires avec Erica. Ils avaient décidé de se tutoyer dès le départ étant donné leur âge respectif. Une fois à l'intérieur, il décida de prendre une douche tout de suite. Une bonne douche, bien chaude, c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Lydia pour son tuyau. Grâce à elle, il a trouvé un boulot avant même de reprendre les cours. 

\- Il est temps que j'aille me doucher. La course jusqu'au centre aller-retour, ça crève. Dit Stiles pour lui-même.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer au moment où il allait vers la salle de bain. Il fit demi-tour, descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait gravit durement, et prit son portable. Lorsqu'il vit de qui provenait le message, il jeta son téléphone sur la grande table en grognant et repartit en direction de la salle de bains.  
Il profita de cette bonne douche pour se détendre et y resta un moment. Ce soir, ça sera un plat à réchauffer au micro-ondes, un soda, la télé et la soirée sera très bien. Une fois sorti de sa douche, il enfila un bas de survêtement gris clair et passa à peine une serviette dans ses cheveux. Ils sécheront à l'air. Il ne se coiffa pas. C'est pas comme-ci il s'apprêtait à sortir et de tout façon ses cheveux ne lui obéissaient pas. Il prit un tube de crème dans les mains mais entendit un bruit venant de la porte. 

\- Pas possible ? Se dit Stiles d'un air las. Pas à cette heure ? Les gens ont donc rien à faire à part venir me casser les pieds à une heure pareille ?

Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte de son loft et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Quoi ?!!

Un ange passa. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!! T'as rien à faire ici, casses-toi ! Dit Stiles en claquant la porte devant le nez de son visiteur.

\- Stiles, faut qu'on parle dit la personne derrière la porte. Ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît. Dit cette personne sur un ton suppliant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et violemment montrant un Stiles au bord de l'implosion.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma vie putain ?!! Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute et ne veux jamais te revoir. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Hurla Stiles.

Son interlocuteur décida qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister ce soir. Il se retourna et partit laissant Stiles sur le palier, tremblant de rage.

Après quelques instants...  
\- Un problème ? Dit une voix grave.

\- Plus maintenant. Répondit Stiles d'une voix sèche. Salut, dit-il en rentrant chez lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son frère, Scott. Ils discutèrent par messagerie durant un bon moment et Stiles profita ensuite un peu de sa soirée, allongé comme une carpette sur son canapé. 

OooOooOooOoo

En mode limace baveuse, Stiles se réveilla à moitié sur son canapé et à moitié par terre au petit matin. 5H30. Il s'était endormi endormi devant Star Wars, ce qui était exceptionnel pour lui. Il aime cette saga et cela prouve bien qu'il a été secoué – et l'est encore – par ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
Il passa une main devant son visage en s'asseyant correctement. Les coudes sur les genoux, il se décida à se doucher et de s'essayer au jogging. Il voulait améliorer sa condition physique et améliorer son estime de soi par la même occasion, bien qu'il ne s'arrête pas à ça, bien évidemment. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. 

Habillé de son training gris foncé et d'un t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Yoda, il pris ses clefs pour se rendre aux abords de la forêt. Cette forêt où il avait été de nombreuses fois avec son frère de cœur, Scott. Scott, qui l'avait bien aidé encore une fois, hier soir. Il soupira en fermant la grande porte métallique de chez lui. C'était une époque qu'il voulait oublier. Après quelques minutes de trajet, il arrêta sa Jeep aux abords du bois. Une fois les écouteurs de son mp3 sur les oreilles, il démarra doucement, pour trouver son rythme et ne pas vouloir cracher ses poumons au bout de trente secondes. De la bonne musique et il était parti. Il voulait profiter un maximum de l'endroit et sortit donc des sentiers. Maladroit comme il pouvait l'être parfois, il fit attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine, manquerait plus que ça. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva en haut de la falaise où il se rendait avant avec Scott. Il profita un peu de la vue pour reprendre son souffle. Son t-shirt commençait déjà à lui coller au torse et dans le dos. Ca n'allait pas être simple. Pour le trajet retour, il choisit de ne pas prendre le même parcours. Il se remit donc à courir à travers la forêt de Beacon Hills. A part pour la beauté du lieu, on se demande pourquoi. Paraît qu'il s'est déjà passé des trucs bizarres par ici. Mais lui, il aimait cette forêt, point. Il continuait de courir quand il aperçut une racine pas nette, qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Il sauta par dessus, continua à courir et se mis à chanter lorsque un de ses titres préférés lui arriva aux oreilles. 

\- Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh. This is a fight to the death. (C'est une lutte à mort)  
Stiles adorait cette musique et pensait que ça irait parfaitement pour courir. 

Our holy war

Notre guerre sainte

A new romance.

Un nouveau roman,

A trojan whore.

Une putain de Troie

We will, we will, we will rise again.

Nous allons, nous allons, nous allons ressusciter

This is a fight for the day,

C'est une lutte pour le jour

Night

La nuit

Black and White

Le noir et le blanc

A victory dance

Une danse de la victoire

A burning riot

Une émeute brûlante

We will, we will, we will rise again

Nous allons, nous allons, nous allons ressusciter

Yeah !

A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer. La musique était entraînante, son réflexe était de suivre le rythme. 

Hey, hey, say a prayer

Hé, hé, dites une prière

Oh oh oh oh

Hey, hey, say a prayer

Hé, hé, dites une prière

Oh oh oh oh

I am the, I am the best

Je suis le, je suis le meilleur

\- He claimed and more. (Il a exigé et plus)

Oui, il a changé un mot parce qu'il préférait le « il » au « elle » et ça n'était plus un secret. 

A battle scarred conquistador

Un conquistador marqué par les combats

We will, we will, we will raise again

Nous allons, nous allons, nous allons ressusciter

Il se mit à ralentir et à tourner sur lui-même en chantant plus haut et plus fort.

\- This is a fight for our love. *C'est une lutte pour notre amour*

Il s'arrêta net, dans son mouvement, il y avait tout un tas d'ouvrier et certains en train de discuter autour de plans. Plusieurs se retournèrent vers lui parce que, bien sûr, il avait été repéré. Un gars, habillé comme lui, se dirigea vers lui mais ne le reconnut pas. A cause du soleil qui commençait à se lever, il avait une mauvaise visibilité. 

-Tu fous quoi par ici ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment de vous exprimer. ^_^ Je ne mords pas........encore. :p


	4. Contacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà le voilà, le chapitre 4. Je voulais vous le poster la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais au Pays du fou :p avec mes puces et suis revenue avec plusieurs idées en tête pour d'autres fics héhé. :D  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Le prochain arrivera avant vendredi prochain, pour me faire pardonner. 
> 
> Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, y a rien à faire, mais l'histoire oui na ! Sinon c'est toujours du Sterek bien entendu, je vais pas changer en cours de route non plus XD
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'aurai pas reconnu, la chanson qu'écoute Stiles dans le chapitre 3 est « Conquistador » de Thirty Seconds to Mars. Merci aux filles de ma meute, Sterek's Pack. Avant je ne connaissais pas, honte à moi -_- . Maintenant, je fredonne toute seule dans la rue quand j'ai les nécouteurs aux oreilles. *je ne sais pas si c'est mieux * XD
> 
> Merci à ma beta Kistune Aquatik. Allez la lire, moi j'adore ces écrits. :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture

_Un gars, habillé comme lui, se dirigea vers lui mais ne le reconnut pas. A cause du soleil qui commençait à se lever, il avait une mauvaise visibilité._

 

_-Tu fous quoi par ici ?_

\- Je suis partis aux champignons, ça s'voit pas ? Répondit Stiles.

Non mais quoi, il n'allait pas prendre la peine de répondre poliment quand on lui parlait comme à un chien non plus, si ? Lui avait décidé que non.

Il allait remettre ses écouteurs et reprendre la route mais c'est alors que la personne qui lui avait parlé continua sa marche vers lui, ce qui fit arrêter tous mouvements à Stiles qui avait entendu grogner.

\- T'es sur une propriété privée.

\- Derek ? Interrogea Stiles, qui venait de reconnaître son voisin.

Il le voyait maintenant très clairement. Après avoir glissé deux mots aux ouvriers, Derek vint le rejoindre. Il en profita pour détailler son visage et remarqua, encore une fois, son froncement de sourcils.

\- C'est normal chez toi ou c'est un truc que tu as appris à faire chez les Scouts ? Demanda Stiles en montrant ses sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un nouveau grognement et à un regard à vous ficher les jetons.

\- Des champignons ? Hum ? T'as rien trouvé de plus débile ?

\- J'ai bien deux-trois trucs en réserve, mais on ne se connaît pas encore assez, lui répondit Stiles en souriant et en faisant danser ses sourcils. En regardant Derek, il remit ses écouteurs et repartit en direction de sa Jeep.

\- Attends !! Cria Derek pour que Stiles l'entende par dessus la musique.

Stiles se retourna vers son voisin et éteignit le son.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je viens avec toi. Tu permets ? Je peux t'accompagner pour courir, je dois repartir de toute façon, je bosses aujourd'hui et j'aimerais repasser chez moi avant.

\- Tu vas réussir à me suivre ? Lui demanda Stiles.

Sourcil droit levé, Derek regarda Stiles comme s'il le prenait pour un abruti.

\- Bah quoi ? Dit Stiles en rigolant. Ne me ralentit pas surtout, rajouta t-il en redémarrant sa course.

Il eut le droit à une tape derrière le crâne alors que Derek passa à côté de lui et ils se mirent à courir plus ou moins côte à côté, l'un dépassant parfois l'autre et vice-versa.

OooOooOooOoo

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant leur bâtiment. Derek lui était arrivé avant, ayant poussé un peu sa camaro.

\- Frimeur, lui dit Stiles en descendant de sa chérie.

\- Pas le moins du monde, dit Derek avec le sourire.

Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, Stiles réfléchit, deux secondes, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? 'Fin si t'as encore assez de temps vu que tu as dis que tu allais bosser.

Derek sembla hésiter.

\- Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais là je rentre parce que je vais attraper la crève à rester dans les courants d'airs.

\- Je voudrais pas te déranger, dit – enfin – Derek en avançant. Je voudrais …. pour l'autre fois....

\- T'inquiètes, j'l'ai pas mal pris. Tu le veux ce verre aujourd'hui ou pas ?

\- Ok, pas longtemps.

\- Je n'vais pas te séquestrer, dit Stiles.

Derek le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils et un sourire narquois alors que Stiles était déjà arrivé au frigo.

\- Soda, eau, bière ? Demanda Stiles en lui en montrant une.

\- Je ne vais pas boire une bière alors que je m'apprête à aller en salle. Un soda, ça ira très bien.

Après avoir discuté quelques instants où Stiles apprit que Derek bossait dans une salle de sport – pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ? - et où Derek apprit que Stiles avait repris le chemin de la fac par choix, pour changer de vie, ils se saluèrent en se serrant la main et Derek fit mine de repartir chez lui mais il se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Stiles.

\- Finalement tu peux être sympa... A plus, dit Derek en partant chez lui, à quelques mètres.

Stiles sourit et le suivit pour refermer derrière lui.

OooOooOooOoo

Presque deux semaines – deux petites semaines qu'il avait repris les cours et il était lessivé. Il était actuellement dans son dernier cours de la journée et devait encore se rendre à la boutique de jeux vidéo rejoindre Vernon qui était seul. Ce cours de sciences lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir, le cours de chimie qu'il avait au BHHS, même si il n'était plus au lycée et que ça n'était plus ce fichu prof. Une fois le cours terminé, il était 17h et Stiles se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et son ordinateur. Il avait du boulot et des clients à satisfaire. Il allait passer la porte au moment où une autre personne passa devant et lui rentra dedans.

\- Aouch, dit Stiles en se frottant le front.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention non ? Dit la personne.

\- Désolé mec, excuse-moi mais j'ai pas trop le temps. Salut, lui répondit Stiles.

Une fois arrivé sur le parking de la fac, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la boutique.

Il arriva en courant et partit mettre le t-shirt à l'effigie de l'enseigne du magasin.

\- Hé Stiles, ça va ? Lui demanda Vernon une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint en caisse.

\- Ouai **,** ouai, je pense que ça aurait pu être pire. Je suis rentré dans quelqu'un en sortant de cours. Si je n'avais pas du venir ici, je l'aurais ouverte de trop et l'autre aurait fini par m'en mettre une, dit Stiles avec un léger sourire. Sinon, j'enchaîne sur quoi ce soir ?

\- Vas en réserve, tu vas voir 2 cartons à mettre en rayon et des jeux rachetés qu'il faudra étiquetés avant de les mettre en rayon également. Après tu viendras me revoir, lui indiqua Vernon.

\- OK, répondit Stiles en tapant dans ses mains.

OooOooOooOoo

Il n'avais jamais autant aimé son canapé autant que ce soir-là, il s'était vautré dedans dès qu'il avait passé la porte. Heureusement que c'était la fin de semaine.

\- Faut que j'appelle Danny, dit Stiles pour lui-même.

Une fois son téléphone en main, il appela son pote.

\- Oui ? Répondit Danny qui venait de décrocher.

\- C'est moi, Stiles.

\- Sans blague ? Tu sais que ton numéro est enregistré ? Lui répondit Danny en rigolant.

\- Oooh ça va. Ce soir suis à côté de mes pompes.

\- Ce soir seulement ?

\- T'as fini oui ?! Dit Stiles, mais il rigolait car il connaissait bien Danny. Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu as quelque chose de prévu au bar ce week-end ? Pas ce soir hein, comme t'as pu le voir, suis pas en état.

\- On n'a rien de spécial cette semaine non, mais si tu veux on peut se faire une sortie au Verdant. Ca a ouvert après ton départ, c'est une super boîte. On pourrait y aller demain soir éventuellement.

\- Ca m'va, ça me fera du bien de sortir, ça fait longtemps. Depuis...

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est bon. Tu me donnes l'adresse ou on s'y rendra ensemble ?

\- Je pourrais passer te prendre si tu veux, ça sera plus simple, lui répondit le barman. Tu verras, la fille qui tient la boîte a l'air d'être spéciale, mais son frère est plutôt sympa, il fait quelques apparitions, parfois.

\- Dannyyyy, dit l'hyperactif.

\- Laisse, 100 % hétéro, pis il est toujours avec une belle blonde. Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelais donc....

\- Demain soir, je ne bosses pas et je finis les cours à 14h. J'aurai le temps de me préparer.

\- Ok, c'est noté, dit Danny. A demain.

OooOooOooOoo

Le lendemain soir arriva très vite. Stiles choisit un jean noir moulant et un haut fin bleu marine, le tout avec une paire de converses. Il entendit frapper alors qu'il finissait de se coiffer -ouai 'fin il essayait de se coiffer – Il alla ouvrir.

\- Wow, dit Danny.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai un truc qui cloche ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Oh non, non, bien au contraire. T'es canon, lui répondit son pote les mains dans les poches.

\- Beuh... merci, dit Stiles en fermant sa porte.

\- T'as toujours pas réussi à les discipliner ceux-là ? Dit Danny en montrant les cheveux de Stiles.

\- Héé ! Tu viens de dire que j'étais canon ! Dit l'hyperactif en lui tapant du revers de la main sur le torse.

\- Hum, hum.

Danny et Stiles se retournèrent.

\- Oh, Derek! Danny, je te présente Derek. Derek, voici Danny. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais Derek peut être sympa, plaisanta Stiles. Bon, on y va ? Rajouta t-il en sautant sur place, regardant Danny.

\- Ouai c'est bon pour moi, lui répondit son ami.

\- Derek, ravis de t'avoir revu, dit Stiles. Danny tu conduis.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles venait de s'asseoir sur la banquette dans le bar quand Danny vint vers lui.

\- Dis, c'est pas ton voisin là-bas ? Demanda Danny à Stiles.

\- Où ça ? Cria Stiles par dessus la musique.

\- Au bar, là.

\- Ah...si c'est Derek, confirma Stiles.

Derek du bar, regardait Danny et Stiles discuter quand ce dernier se décida à se lever et à venir vers lui.

\- Hé Derek. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici. Comment va depuis notre course de l'autre fois ?

\- Très bien. Ca a l'air d'aller aussi de ton côté aussi non ? Dit Derek en se tournant vers Danny qui s'était assis sur leur banquette.

Stiles suivit son regard.

\- Oui, Danny est un bon pote, il m'a recommandé cette boîte, j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Derek sur un ton un peu sec. C'est pas lui qui était venu l'autre soir ? Non ?

\- Quoi ? Non. L'autre c'est un con. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai envie de bouger, tu viens danser ?

\- …

\- A moins que tu sois accompagné, c'est vrai, suis c...dit Stiles qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Non c'est bon, je viens, lui répondit Derek. Mais tu sais que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de danser ?

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici alors ?

\- L'ambiance, la musique...

\- Ok, je vois, lui dit Stiles. Aller mon grand. Prends ton courage à deux mains, en plus la musique est super.

Derek le suivit avec un haussement de sourcils. Ils dansaient depuis un moment lorsque la musique devint plus langoureuse. Stiles passait un bon moment. Qui l'aurait prédit, il dansait avec son voisin, le grincheux. Le grincheux carrément canon, sexy en diable. Il se mit à bouger ses hanches d'une façon aguicheuse, se fichant totalement de qui pouvait le voir. Danny, qui lui pouvait le voir, était ravi que son vieil ami s'amuse autant. Alors que Stiles continuait de bouger son corps, il sentit le torse musclé de Derek se coller à son dos et ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Son dieu grec de voisin l'accompagnait dans sa danse, dans ses mouvements. Stiles perçut un souffle dans son cou et ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main et de la poser sur la nuque de Derek tout en lui caressant la base des cheveux. Y voyant un encouragement, Derek déposa de doux baisers sur le cou de son nouveau voisin qui lâcha un gémissement léger. Stiles ne touchait plus terre, il avait une irrépressible envie d'embrasser Derek. Il avait chaud et son esprit était parti très loin. Non, juste derrière lui. Dans un mouvement très souple, Stiles se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, qui en profita pour mettre ses mains sur le bas du dos du jeune hyperactif, et celui-ci se mit à l'embrasser, tout d'abord sensuellement. Dès que Derek lui accorda le passage entre ses lèvres– très vite en fait – le baiser s'intensifia, se fit plus torride et il participa activement. Stiles gémit en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Derek et en se reculant légèrement pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Il avait les yeux fermés et le front posé sur celui de Derek quand soudain, il eut un malaise. Il serait tombé si Derek ne l'avait pas retenu dans ses bras.

\- Hé Stiles, ça va ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- Me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme, lui répondit-il Ca te dérange si je rentre?

\- Pas du tout. Je te ramène même si tu veux. On est voisin, ça permettrait à ton pote de pouvoir profiter encore de la soirée, il a l'air entre de bonnes mains, dit Derek en montrant Danny du doigt qui, effectivement, avait l'air de passer un très bon moment.

\- Oh, oui. Je lui envois un message et on peut y aller si ça te déranges pas.

\- C'est moi qui ai proposé si tu te souviens, lui dit Derek.

Stiles sourit en dodelinant de la tête, envoya un message à Danny pour le prévenir et ils purent sortirent de la boîte.

\- T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas venu en moto aujourd'hui. Tu seras mieux là-dedans, dit Derek en pointant sa Camaro.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, de ceux qui remontent jusqu'aux oreilles.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir dernier. Le baiser avec Derek. Et ce malaise après, non mais sérieux ? Il pensait avoir rêvé mais Danny lui avait confirmé que pas du tout. Il avait bien roulé une pelle à son voisin. Enfin, les deux y avaient mis du sien apparemment.

\- Ouh, ouh, monsieur, vous êtes avec moi ? Dit la gamine devant la caisse. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle attendait son renseignement.

\- Oh pardon, tu disais ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Laisse Stiles, je vais prendre la relève, va prendre ta pause, lui dit gentiment Vernon.

\- Merci.

Après quelques minutes où il était parti reprendre ses esprits dans l'arrière boutique. Stiles revint en magasin lorsque qu'un groupe de quelques jeunes y entrait. D'ailleurs, il y avait parmi eux, celui dans lequel il était rentré dedans à la fac.

\- Géniaaaal, se dit Stiles.

Il commença à trier ce qui avait été racheté en magasin. En ce moment beaucoup de monde ramenait les jeux qu'ils avaient finis. Peut être parce que de nouveaux sortaient, « The Witcher : Wild Hunt » par exemple.

\- Pas possible mais t'es partout en fait, Lui dit justement la personne qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

\- C'est ce poulet qui t'es rentré dedans l'autre fois non ? Demanda un de ses camarades.

\- Oui Jackson, c'est lui.

\- Un renseignement peut être ? Leur lança Stiles.

\- Te fiches pas moi. Tu fais quoi ici ? - Qu'est qu'ils ont tous à poser cette question ? -

\- Du tricot, ça se voit pas ? Leur répondit Stiles.

\- Tu te crois malin ? Manifestement plus que toi.

\- Stiles, j'ai fini un peu plus tôt, je t'attends à l'extérieur, lui dit Danny, qui était venu le chercher, sa chérie étant au garage.

-...

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Danny.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je finis ce que j'ai commencé et j'arrive.

\- Isaac, viens, on décolle. Lui dit celui qui s'appelait Jackson.

OooOooOooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment rediscuté du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Derek au Verdant. Il l'avait à peine croisé le lendemain mais plus depuis. Apparemment, il se passait un rassemblement dans une ville à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, qui concernait son métier. D'ailleurs, il se terminait aujourd'hui. Comment le savait-il, direz-vous. Il avait juste vu une affiche dans la salle où il venait de s'inscrire, celle que Danny lui avait conseillée après qui lui ait demandé. Ses cours se passaient bien, il était apprécié par ses professeurs et parlait un peu à d'autres étudiants. C'est pas qu'il ne le voulait pas mais c'est quand plus de la fac, il devait assurer au boulot et étudier ses cours au loft et encore se rendre à la salle de sport. Autant dire, un planning plutôt chargé. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'étudier ses cours de criminologie et sciences nat, assis en tailleur sur son canapé avec un tas de feuilles et de bouquins sur la table, quand il entendit un bruit venant du palier. Il alla voir ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Derek ?

Celui-ci, parce que c'était bien lui, se tourna vers lui.

\- Stiles. Ca va depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda Derek, un léger haussement des lèvres ayant été repéré par Stiles.

\- Oh bien, ça va, plutôt occupé mais ...et toi ? T'avais disparu du paysage.

\- Ouai un congrès auquel j'ai dû me rendre, une plaie...Dit Derek qui s'était rapproché de lui. Quand tu dis occupé, ça a l'air loin du compte non ? Demanda Derek en montrant le bordel qui jonchait la table, la porte étant restée ouverte.

\- Ah, ça. C'est quelques cours que je revois. Histoire de ne pas me faire avoir au moment des partiels, lui répondit Stiles.

\- Je vais te laisser alors. Je vais monter ce truc chez moi, dit-il en montrant du pouce le carton derrière lui et vais te laisser revoir ces cours. Des cours de ?

\- Aujourd'hui, criminologie et sciences nat au menu, répondit Stiles avec un sourire de gamin.

Derek sourit et s'approcha de Stiles pour lui déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres.

\- On se revoit bientôt ?

\- Et comment ! Lança Stiles.

OooOooOooOoo

Alors que Stiles venait de sortir des cours et de passer les dernières portes avant la liberté, il se fit pousser fortement dans le dos, ce qui envoya ses cours et son sac d'ordi dans le décor.

\- Alors minus, tu fiches quoi à la fac ?

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ?!! lui cria Stiles.

\- Mon problème c'est toi, lui cracha Isaac.

\- T'as pas trouvé plus cliché ? Le simple fait que je te suis rentré dedans par mégarde te fait sortir de tes gonds. Putain, ça craint mec. T'as réussi à garder tes potes avec ça. C'est qu'ils doivent être aussi cons que toi.

Isaac était hors de lui. Les jointures des ses mains étaient devenues blanches. Les personnes présentent autour d'eux avaient stoppé leurs activités pour voir et écouter ce qu'il se passait. Stiles se tenait droit devant Isaac, le foudroyant du regard et lui montrant qu'il n'avait en aucun cas, peur de lui.

\- Le petit fils à sa môman, fils du shérif qui reprend ses études. T'es vraiment qu'un boulet. La prochaine fois qu'on se croise à la fac, t'éviteras de me regarder compris ? T'aurais peur de moi peut-être dit Isaac en rigolant. Tu te méfies ? On t'a vu traîner avec le gars du bar, t'es qu'une pédale. Une pédale qui pisse dans son froc à l'idée de se battre.

Isaac s'avança très rapidement vers Stiles et lui balança son poing droit dans la figure. Stiles ne put l'éviter et bascula sous le coup du choc. Sa lèvre s'était fendue et saignait.

\- Non mais tu vas calmer tes ardeurs le furieux ? Entendit-il alors que ses oreilles sonnaient.

\- Qui t'es toi d'abord ?! Cracha Isaac à la personne qui venait de lui parler.

Stiles se remit debout et releva la tête. Il se figea. Là à quelques mètres, avec le reste de la bande d'Isaac, se trouvait Derek. Celui-ci l'avait vu, certainement depuis le début et n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais Stiles décida de ramasser ses cours avant de les voir s'envoler. Il était certain qu'un beau bleu allait apparaître le lendemain.

\- Je vais t'aider, lui dit son sauveur.

\- Putain, tu fais quoi encore ici? Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Merci pour être intervenu mais à-jamais. Salut Antoine.

\- Stiles, lui dit doucement Antoine en tenant le poignet de Stiles.

Pendant ce temps, Derek et le reste des abrutis continuaient de regarder le spectacle. Antoine avait bien vu ses regards.

\- C'est qui le mec avec la belle bagnole ? Demanda Antoine à Stiles en continuant de le tenir par le poignet.

\- Lui ? Personne. Un crétin apparemment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A très bientôt.  
> A vous d'écrire.


	5. Ca bouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 5.
> 
> C'est toujours du Sterek et les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, vous en doutiez ? nooonn ? ^_^
> 
> J'aurais aimé le poster avant mais j'ai le nez dans une série littéraire depuis un moment, la série Ty et Zane d'Abigail Roux. Tellement accro que je me suis mise à la lecture et traduction de l'anglais pour le tome 5 parce que je pouvais pas du tout attendre la version française avant de savoir la suite. Ah ça non, certainement pas. :D Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de lire cette série. Merci à Ma Lune de me les avoir conseiller, sérieux, je t'aime:D 
> 
> Merci également à ma Kitsune Aquatik de toujours vous protéger de mes horreurs. 
> 
> Punaise, demain j'ai des résultats qui sortent à la fac, croisons les doigts. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, régalez-vous. ;-)

Après la débâcle de la veille, Stiles était reparti au loft. Il avait accepté qu'Antoine l'accompagne. Après tout, il était tout de même intervenu auprès d'Isaac et avait même fini par s'en prendre une aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en choisissant de reprendre ses études, il tomberait sur un groupe d'abrutis pareils. Il n'imaginait pas tomber dans les ennuis à cause d'une simple bousculade faite dans un couloir alors qu'il était pressé. Tout était parti de là, depuis Isaac semblait ne pas pouvoir l'encadrer. Il se levait et se dirigeait vers sa cuisine quand un fumet l'attira, il fronça les sourcils un instant et alors que la lumière se fit en lui, Antoine passa la tête dans la porte.

\- Tiens, t'es debout. J'ai préparé des œufs brouillés et du café. Vas-y installe toi. Dit Antoine.

Stiles se dit qu'il avait encore fait une connerie en laissant son ex dormir chez lui, mais celui-ci l'avait aidé et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il avait accepté qu'il reste.

\- Merci. Dit Stiles en prenant une bouchée de ses œufs.

\- T'as cours aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Antoine.

\- Pas ce matin, non, mais je dois aller bosser.

\- Tu veux que je t'y accompagne. Lui proposa son ex sur un ton protecteur.

Stiles, étonné de la proposition, refusa poliment et le remercia encore une fois d'avoir fait le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer pour aller travailler.

\- Stiles ! Appela Antoine.

\- Oui ? Lui répondit-il.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dépêche parce que je dois monter me préparer avant de partir.

\- Si je te demandais de venir avec moi, m'accompagner à une représentation de bolides et regarder les courses qui auront lieu, tu me dirais quoi ? Lui demanda t-il sur un ton craintif.

\- Beuh...tu penses que je devrais dire oui ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il me faut vraiment tu sais. Lui dit l'hyperactif.

\- Au contraire, ça te permettrait de changer d'air et apparemment, en tout cas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu en as besoin.

\- Put… Commença à dire Stiles en passant une main devant son visage. Ouais, t'as raison, on va faire ça. Tu m'enverras un message ou tu m'appelleras pour me dire où et à quelle heure ? Tu as encore mon numéro, je présume ? Hum ?

\- Je pensais plutôt venir te chercher. Enfin, si c'est ok.

\- Je préférerais m'y rendre seul. Comprends-moi.

\- J’insiste pas, tu as raison. Je m'estime carrément heureux que tu aies déjà accepté de venir. Lui dit son ex avec un petit sourire. Je vais faire ta vaisselle pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne demi-heure en fait, Stiles allait fermer sa porte pendant qu'Antoine lui donnait quelques infos sur ce qu'il se passait lors de ces rencontres. Son voisin choisit de sortir à ce moment-là – comme par hasard se dit Stiles. Ce voisin d'ailleurs le fixait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Stiles...

Stiles n'avait certainement pas envie de lui répondre. Faut pas rêver. Sérieux ? Après ce qu'il a fait... ou plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait, faut pas qu'il s'attende à une bonne humeur non plus. Et le vlà qu'il se pointe avec son air malheureux. A d'autres.

\- On se casse Antoine, je vais avoir une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Dit Stiles.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Tu fais la fermeture de la boutique ce soir ? Demanda Stiles à Vernon.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. C'est Erica qui s'en charge.

\- Ca te dirait de venir dans une salle de sport avec moi et un pote ? J'imagine que tu l'entretiens ce corps dit Stiles en le montrant du doigt. Je suis déjà inscrit et si ça te plaît, je pourrais te parrainer. L'informa Stiles.

\- Ouais, je veux bien, lui répondit Vernon.

\- Je vais te donner l'adresse de mon pote, enfin celui de son bar. On va se retrouver là-bas avant de décoller.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles, Danny et Vernon venaient de descendre de la Jeep non loin de la salle. C'était une plaie pour trouver de la place à cette heure-ci. Bah oui, c'est à ce moment que viennent se dépenser ceux qui travaillent toute la journée. La preuve en est faite avec eux.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas cette salle ? Demanda Danny à Vernon.

\- Non, du tout. Justement, je commençais à regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les environs et la proposition de Stiles tombe à point nommé. Lui répondit le collègue de son ami.

\- Tu verras, elle est vraiment bien. Au besoin, il y a des coachs qui te suivent.

\- Ouais non, de ce côté là, je pense que ça ira. Lui dit Vernon en souriant alors qu'il suivait Stiles et Danny à l'intérieur.

Une fois Vernon présenté à l'accueil et les barrières de sécurité passées, ils traversèrent la salle principale de cardio pour se rendre aux vestiaires des hommes.

\- Pas besoin de t'expliquer comment ça marche. Moi je vais faire un peu de cardio avant de vous rejoindre en muscu, leur dit Stiles en sortant des vestiaires.

Stiles choisit d'éviter le tapis de course, il préférait toujours courir en forêt. Il partit plutôt vers le rameur. Après une bonne demi-heure de cet instrument de torture, il alla rejoindre les deux armoires du côté muscu. Il s'essuyait le visage avec sa serviette alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Demanda t-il à Vernon.

\- Super, il y a un tas de machines que je pourrai utiliser.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, dit Stiles en riant.

Il partit vers les machines qui feraient travailler ses bras, biceps, triceps et pecs. Il ferait les dorsaux après, oui, il avait choisit de travailler le haut du corps aujourd'hui. Il fit quelques réglages sur une des machines et fit ses quatre séries de dix poussées, but et partit vers la machine suivante. Il s'accroupit pour faire les mêmes réglages que sur la machine précédente, réglage de poids et installa la barre qu'il devrait soulever les bras collés le long du corps.

\- Un conseil ?

Stiles releva soudainement la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il posa une main sur sa nuque en faisant une grimace car le mouvement avait été sec.

\- Pas du tout. Répondit Stiles sur un ton tranchant. Tu vois bien que je me débrouille. Alors salut.

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire hein ? Des conneries si tu veux savoir.

Stiles se dirigea soudainement vers Vernon et Danny, leur parla quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Derek. Derek continuait de le regarder et lorsque Stiles repassa devant lui en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, il le suivit.

\- Stiles s'il-te-plaît. Dit Derek.

\- Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires ?

\- Tu sais que j'en ai le droit ? Lui répondit le coach.

\- Oui et alors ? Dit Stiles alors qu'il arrivait devant les casiers. Ca me fait une belle jambe tiens. Il referma la porte du casier en la claquant fortement.

\- Tu comptes tirer la tronche et gueuler comme ça encore longtemps ? Tu ne préférerais pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Lança Derek.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu aurais à me dire après ce que j'ai vu. Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre nous deux Derek, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé, encore. Dit Stiles sur un ton las.

Stiles en avait marre de craquer sur les mecs qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

\- Passe boire un verre chez moi après et on parlera, je finis à 21h. Dit Derek et il sortit en laissant Stiles se rhabiller sans avoir pris le temps d'écouter sa réponse.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles se tenait devant la porte du loft de Derek, il se demandait bien sûr, s'il devait vraiment s'y rendre ou faire demi-tour. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il frappa et attendit. Stiles entendit des bruits de pas précipités et la porte de son voisin s'ouvrit. Bug. Stiles fixait Derek et son regard voyagea de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il rencontra alors le regard de Derek, Derek qui souriait d'ailleurs.

\- C'est fait exprès ? Dit Stiles en le montrant du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Derek sur un ton faussement innocent alors qu'il se frottait les cheveux encore mouillés. Je sors de la douche, j'ai juste pris le temps d'enfiler un bas de jogging, tu m'en voudras pas ? Rajouta t-il avec le sourire.

\- Mouais. J'apprécie le tableau, je peux pas dire le contraire, répondit simplement Stiles en entrant avec le sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la superbe baie vitrée pour apprécier la vue de côté-ci. Alors qu'il regardait dehors, Derek lui demanda ce qu'il désirait boire.

\- Si tu veux du sans alcool j'ai, sinon j'ai bière, vin rouge... énuméra Derek de la cuisine où il venait de se rendre.

Stiles avait déjà goûté au vin rouge et il avait apprécié.

\- Un verre de vin, ça ira. Répondit Stiles.

Après quelques instants, Derek revint avec deux beaux verres dont un qu'il tendit à Stiles qui attendait debout appuyé sur un des piliers de la pièce centrale.

\- Vas-y asseye-toi. Lui dit Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à dire ? Demanda Stiles, mis à part que tu peux être un trou du cul.

\- Stiles, souffla Derek.

Derek lui raconta pourquoi il n'avait pu bouger ce jour là. Pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt alors qu'il se faisait agresser par cette tête de con qu'était Isaac. Il lui raconta qu'Isaac avait été là à un moment de sa vie où il ne croyait plus en rien. Ses parents venaient de périr dans un accident de la route et à l'époque où Derek était plus jeune, il ne savait comment y faire face. Pas qu'il saurait le faire aujourd'hui non plus. Isaac l'avait soutenu, ainsi que sa sœur Cora après leur disparition. Malgré le caractère de grincheux de Derek et les crises qu'il pouvait alors avoir, cet …. Isaac avait toujours été là, à ses côtés.

\- Je sais qu'Isaac peut être sacrément chiant par moment mais...

\- Par moment ? Le coupa Stiles.

\- Ouais, la plupart du temps en fait. Mais je ne lui tournerai pas le dos comme ça. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il t'avait pris à partie l'autre jour, je n'ai pu faire la part des choses et suis resté bloqué entre mon esprit et mon c... Tu en veux encore un ? S'interrompit Derek en montrant le verre de Stiles.

\- Euh oui, un peu je veux bien, il est très bon. Il croyait avoir rêvé. Derek s'était interrompu, mais il avait cru comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Il acceptait ce que Derek lui avait raconté ce soir et alors que celui-ci était reparti à la cuisine, il choisit de le rejoindre. Il le trouva les deux mains serrant le comptoir et la tête basse.

\- Derek... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Stiles en posant une main sur l'épaule de Derek – toujours torse nu d'ailleurs.

Derek expira en relevant la tête vers Stiles, son tentateur de voisin. Il se demandait s'il s'en rendait compte, il n'en n'avait pas l'air.

\- C'est toi. Toi, Stiles.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Stiles en voulant retirer sa main.

\- Te méprends pas. Depuis que tu es arrivé, je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi. Ce baiser l'autre fois en boîte m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Ces fois où l'on parle, on se croise, ces petits baisers quand on a à peine le temps de se parler...ton corps. Tu occupes mon esprit à chaque instant. Je pense...

Derek ne put finir sa phrase. Stiles venait de saisir son menton et le tourna en le tenant entre deux doigts. Il l'embrassa, chastement, mais ce baiser fit un bien fou à Derek, qui pensait avoir merdé royalement et perdu toutes ses chances avec cet hyperactif qui lui retournait la tête. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, le poussa contre le comptoir et participa au baiser. Après quelques instants, Derek se déplaça pour reprendre sa respiration. Il leva les yeux vers Stiles et leurs regards se vrillèrent, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles encore entrouvertes de celui qui le hantait depuis un moment. Stiles ferma les yeux et profita de la douce chaleur. Derek posa une main derrière la nuque de Stiles et de l'autre au creux de ses reins pour l'attirer vers lui. L'hyperactif ne le repoussait pas et Derek voulait aller plus loin avec lui. Il devait le tenter. Il s'interrompit de nouveau, prit la main de Stiles et l'entraîna doucement, s'arrêtant parfois pour l'embrasser de nouveau, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivés devant celle-ci, Derek entreprit de l'ouvrir d'une main, l'autre tenant Stiles pendant qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Stiles poussa Derek jusqu'au bord du lit, le fit s'asseoir et vint se positionner sur ses cuisses. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel son enfoiré de voisin répondit avec ferveur. Le jeune hyperactif s'éloigna pour parsemer de baisers le torse nu de son futur amant, passant par ses abdominaux sculptés pour arriver au bord du vêtement. Il choisit de le libérer de ce stupide obstacle et s'empara directement du membre devenu dur. Stiles commença de doux va-et-vient alors qu'il continuait de déposer des baisers sur son bas-ventre, de chaque côté de son sexe. Puis il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur. Derek ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que Stiles le prenait en bouche et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce diable pour accompagner le mouvement. Ce traitement amenait doucement Derek au bord du précipice.

\- Sti... Stiles.... ar... arrête... t'en supplie. Dit Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta et il embrassa Derek sur la ligne ?? qui l'emmena directement au cou de Derek qui s'était allongé en savourant son supplice. Stiles suça la peau sous l'oreille et apprécia les sons qu'il entendait. Il alla à la rencontre des lèvres de Derek et obtint le passage sans difficulté. Le souffle court, Derek glissa la main sous le t-shirt de Stiles qui portait toujours ses vêtements. Il apprécia ce qu'il pouvait sentir et arriva aux hanches. Ses mains suivirent la courbe et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux fesses qu'il agrippa. La pièce résonnait de leurs gémissements. D'un mouvement souple, Derek remonta directement les mains sous les épaules de Stiles et le jeta dos au matelas. Stiles quant à lui ne touchait plus terre, il profitait de ce moment, des sensations qu'il ressentait. Dieu qu'il en avait besoin et Derek était parfait pour ça. Il retira prestement son t-shirt et le jeta par terre et Derek fondit directement sur lui après avoir lui-même ôté son bas. Lèvres, clavicule, tétons, nombril...tout y passa et Derek arriva au pantalon qu'il déboutonna lentement, voulant faire patienter. Stiles leva les fesses et Derek jeta le pantalon qui alla rejoindre le reste sur le sol. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le gland de Stiles et commença à jouer avec la langue. Stiles se cambra. Son partenaire accentua la caresse sur son membre et caressa ses testicules intensifiant toutes les sensations. Derek arrêta le traitement quand il sentit que Stiles commençait à trembler. Il remonta sur le corps du plus jeune et se coucha sur lui. Leurs corps se touchèrent et leurs sexes tendus se frottèrent, ce qui leur provoqua des gémissements. Il posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Stiles, attrapa le lobe de l'oreille qu'il martyrisa un instant alors qu'il entreprit de glisser sa main sur le ventre de Stiles, sur ses hanches, passa sur ses fesses et arriva à l'intimité qu'il taquina du bout des doigts. Il se redressa pour voir le visage de son amant. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin sans savoir s'il était vraiment d'accord, bien qu'il en avait tout l'air. A son grand bonheur, Derek reçu un accord silencieux car Stiles venait de pousser son bassin en avant. Doucement, il introduisit une première phalange.

\- Derek, suis pas sucre. Dit Stiles. Plus.

\- Humpfff. Derek ne put dire autre chose.

Il ôta son doigt arrachant un son de désapprobation à Stiles. Il se pencha sur la table de chevet et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il déposa le fameux produit sur ses doigts et sur toute la longueur de son sexe malgré le préservatif qu'il venait d'enfiler. Il ne voulait pas faire mal plus que de raison. Il entreprit de détendre Stiles avec ses doigts, l'embrassant en même temps qu'il le taquinait. Les sensations que ressentait Stiles lui faisaient perdre toutes notions. Il tendit le corps comme un arc et ses mains agrippèrent les draps, il était déjà très loin. N'en pouvant plus Stiles écarta les jambes faisant ainsi signe à Derek qu'il était temps. Derek grogna, ôta ses doigts et ramena d'un mouvement brusque les hanches de Stiles sur ses cuisses. Stiles entendait toujours grogner ne se doutant pas que son amant s'était retenu de le prendre directement depuis le début. Derek présenta son sexe douloureux devant l'entrée de Stiles et commença à pousser, doucement, et lorsque son gland passa, il entendit Stiles pousser un cri de douleur mélangé de plaisir. Il se pencha sur Stiles, positionna ses coudes de chaque côtés de son visage et commença à bouger son bassin.

\- Putain Stiles ! Dit Derek.

Seuls les gémissements de Stiles lui répondirent.

\- Si serré.... étroit... chaud. Rajouta Derek entre chaque coup du butoir.

Il se redressa, tenant d'une main la hanche de Stiles et de l'autre attrapa le membre de Stiles. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides alors que le brun s'appliquait à donner du plaisir à son compagnon, calquant ses mouvements sur le rythme de la pénétration. Leur corps étaient désormais trempés, en sueur, ils approchaient lentement de l'orgasme, le rythme de Derek s'accéléra encore et Stiles finit par se libérer dans sa main en même temps que Derek se vidait en lui. La chambre de Derek n'avait jamais connue de tels actes, leurs cris de jouissance et de leurs souffles se répercutaient encore dans la pièce.

Derek s'allongea sur son jeune amant, le membre toujours emprisonné dans son intimité. Stiles serrait les muscles pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, mais la nature reprit ses droits et Derek s'allongea à ses côtés. Il déposa de légers baisers sur son torse et papillonna sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça même si j'en avais foutrement envie mais pardonne-moi pour l'autre jour. Dit Derek.

Stiles le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si il était devenu dingue.

– Seigneur Derek ! Comment voudrais-tu que je me passe de toi après un moment pareil ? Sérieux ! Tu m'as tué. Dit Stiles en passant ses mains dans ses propres cheveux et revenant sur son visage.

Derek se mit à rire et finalement posa sa tête sur son oreiller et entraîna celle de Stiles sur son torse. Celui-ci caressa son partenaire.

\- Dit, ça te déranges pas que je squatte ton lit cette nuit? Suis pas sûr de savoir marcher jusqu'à chez moi, là maintenant. Lui demanda Stiles.

Stiles se sentait bien dans ces bras musclés et ne voulait pas les quitter maintenant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, vous pouvez laisser un pti mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca fait toujours plaisir. :D


	6. Nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin la suite.  
> Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de la saison 5 qui arrive très bientôt mais moi j'attendrai qu'elle soit finie. Je verrai ensuite les réactions avant de regarder parce que leur extrait me fout les jetons pour certains persos.  
> J'espère que tout se passe bien pour ceux et celles qui passent des examens en ce moment.  
> Encore merci à ma beta Kitsune :D

  
  


\- T'es sérieux ? Ton ex ? Demanda Derek

\- Oui Derek mon ex. Lui répondit Stiles en passant une main devant son visage et l'autre se réchauffant au contact de sa tasse de café.

\- Et tu comptes vraiment le rejoindre ce soir ? Tu rigoles ? C'est quoi que cette histoire ? Tu acceptes de sortir avec lui, tu couches avec moi et tu le rejoins ce soir ? Lança Derek.

\- Derek, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était plus que fini avec Antoine, mais il m'a juste demandé si je voulais venir pour me changer les idées et je l'ai déjà mis en garde. L'informa Stiles.

\- Ca se passe où ? Demanda Derek d'un ton acerbe.

\- Non mais sérieux Derek, t'as quel âge ? On dirait une gamine, tu comptes me suivre ? - Il entendit grogner – Pis de toute façon, j'en sais rien. Précisa t-il, non sans un léger sourire.

Ils se quittèrent ce matin-là, l'un pour aller bosser et l'autre pour aller en cours. Stiles était passé prendre ses affaires et les clefs de sa Jeep avant de courir à la fac. Il avait bien entendu, une certaine appréhension à rencontrer Isaac et sa bande d'idiots sans cervelle s'il voulait que son projet de vie aboutisse. Il fut heureux de ne voir personne, enfin personne, si, il y avait eut ce Jackson qui s'était tenu un peu à l'écart les rares fois où il avait croisé la bande, mais mis à part un coup d’œil de part et d'autres, rien.

Quant à Derek et Stiles, ils se virent plusieurs fois, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, pour boire un verre, regarder un film, parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus. Ils ne reparlèrent pas du fait que Stiles devait revoir Antoine avant le jour venu.

Ce soir-là, Stiles se prépara simplement vêtu d'un jean sombre, un t-shirt montrant l'écriture « The Beattles » et de ses converses. Il y avait un relent de douceur dans l'air, il ne prit qu'une veste légère. Avant de partir, il alla frapper à la porte de Derek, son petit-ami – devait-il l'appeler comme ça maintenant ? Il ne savait pas encore comment qualifier leur relation. Stiles avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Pour lui la confiance et la fidélité envers les autres, que ça soit en amour ou en amitié, était quelque chose d'important. Cependant, sa relation avec Derek était plutôt bien partie, celui-ci lui avait même parlé de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de ses parents.

\- Stiles ? Lui dit Derek une fois la porte ouverte.

\- Euh oui, je voulais passer te voir un peu, je dois...

\- Der !! Qui est-ce ? Dit une voix qui venait de l'intérieur du loft de Derek.

\- C'est rien. J'arrive. Répondit le beau brun.

\- Tu essaies de me cacher quoi là mon pote ? Demanda de nouveau cette même voix.

Stiles semblait la reconnaître, cette voix lui rappelait celle de... 

\- Isaac. Souffla Stiles.

\- Ouais et alors. Je suis ici chez un pote contrairement à toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda Isaac.

\- C'est le voisin. Si tu te souviens bien, je t'avais dit que quelqu'un avait emménagé non ? Dit Derek.

\- Ouais et... non c'est ... lui... ce mec qui t'attirait à peine arrivé ? Lança l'idiot. - Derek se racla la gorge et Stiles sourit intérieurement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre – Et c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'on pouvait moins se voir en ce moment je suppose? T'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre que ce débile ? Tiens justement, dit-il en se retournant vers Derek, Jennifer nous rejoint ce soir, on avait prévu ce truc depuis longtemps. Hé ho Derek, t'es encore là ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête et fixa droit devant lui, l'espace était vide, Stiles était parti.

OooOooOooOoo

Après une mise au point avec Isaac, Derek partit se préparer pour faire cette rencontre. Ca devenait plus rare que Derek accepte mais Isaac avait plus qu'insisté cette fois-ci et il avait craqué.

OooOooOooOoo

-Wow c'est impressionnant ! Dit Stiles

\- T'as vu le monde qu'il y a ? Tu n'avais jamais vu de courses de ce genre ? Demanda Antoine.

\- Nan, pas la moindre. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les différents bolides. Les courses devaient encore attendre un peu. En attendant, tout ce beau monde s'amusait, dansait, buvait et plusieurs feux avaient été allumés. Il se faisait tard et commençait à faire sombre, les feux servaient aussi bien à éclairer qu'à réchauffer.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ?

\- Juste un alors parce que je reprends le volant tout à l'heure et je préférerais arriver entier chez moi. Dit l'hyperactif.

\- OK, je vais nous chercher quelque chose, je te retrouve après.

Stiles continua son chemin et préféra admirer les diverses beautés qui se présentaient à lui. Il admira tout d'abord une superbe Ferrari puis en vinrent d'autres du genre, Porsche, Bugatti, Chevrolet … Il y avait quasiment que des moteurs très puissants, ça n'était pas ce qu'il préférait malgré la beauté de l'ensemble.

\- Stiles ! Cria Antoine.

\- Suis là !

\- Tiens, lui dit Antoine en lui tendant son verre. Ca va ?

\- Ouai, dis c'est toujours autant friqué ce genre de rencontres ?

\- Plutôt oui, tu sais, je vois mal une petite citadine faire ces courses. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- C'est clair, dit Stiles en lui rendant son sourire et buvant une gorgée, le regard bas.

Lorsqu'il releva le sourire??, il se figea. On le regardait. IL le regardait, Derek. Derek assis sur le capot de sa voiture, une jambe tendue pied au sol et l'autre pliée sur le capot même. Il avait des papiers entre les mains mais il le regardait lui. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'une très belle femme vint se coller à lui, posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule et lui glissa quelque chose dans la main en lui murmurant un truc à l'oreille. Ce fut trop pour lui.

\- Vient on s'éloigne, il y a des trucs que je préférerais ne pas voir. Dit Stiles à Antoine.

Ce dernier avait bien remarqué ses regards et il s'avouait vaincu. Il ne pourrait pas récupérer Stiles. Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne et pas qu'un peu.

\- On peut aller par là-bas, lui répondit-il, on sera bien placés pour voir les différentes courses et on s'éloignera de ton prince. Dit Antoine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- …

\- Arrêtes de faire une tête pareille Stiles, je te connais un minimum tout de même et c'est pas la première fois qu'on croise ce gars et que tu tires une tête de ce genre.

\- Oh, ok. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ca te dérange pas qu'on reste pour regarder un peu ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Non, non pas du tout, comme je te le disais, je n'en ai jamais vu, donc ça m'intéresse malgré ce déballage de fric, cette ambiance n'est pas désagréable. Précisa Stiles.

\- Ok, alors on y va.

Stiles put admirer les différents coureurs montrer l'étendue de la puissance de leurs bébés. Durant plusieurs courses, elles envoyèrent la poussière dans tous les sens. Il entendit les bruits des moteurs qui, il devait l'avouer, étaient à tomber. Superbes bruits. Il accepta un second et dernier verre tout de même. Et alors qu'il riait à ce que venait de dire Antoine, Stiles posa sa main sur son torse et tourna la tête pour vérifier ses dires. Antoine venait de lui dire que Derek le fixait depuis un certain temps déjà, de nouveau à côté de sa voiture. Il était entouré d'un bon nombre de personnes, parlant entre eux. Antoine lui avait dit que pour le fixer autant, il devait vraiment être accroché à lui.

\- C'est ce que je pensais mais apparemment, il avait prévu aussi cette soirée depuis un moment et ne m'en avait pas parlé ni même proposé de venir. Alors accroché... Malgré qu'il m'ait posé un tas de question quand il a su que je devais te revoir après qu'on ait pass...

\- Jeeeee ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu fais avec…. Antoine passa son regard sur lui de haut en bas et fit un sourire narquois à l'écho d'un souvenir de leur vie.

\- Oh t'as fini oui ? Lui dit Stiles en le poussant. Je connais ce sourire et tu arrêtes tout de suite. Précisa t-il en souriant tout de même.

Après s'être débarrassé de son verre, il tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'intention de parler mais son regard se bloqua sur cette fille qui était collée d'une façon sensuelle à Derek avant les courses. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout quand il la vit se diriger à nouveau vers celui qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Elle se jeta sur Derek pour il ne savait quelle raison – certainement pour le féliciter, il s'était sacrément bien défendu sur la piste – et lui colla un baiser magistral en le tenant par la taille. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se retourner – non sans voir que Derek venait de repousser la belle plante.

\- On se casse, j'en ai assez vu. Dit Stiles.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta Jeep, tu es garé où ? Demanda Antoine.

Il entendit Stiles marmonner quelque chose sur les mecs mais n'en prit pas acte.

\- Stiles !! Cria Derek.

\- Stiles dit doucement Antoine. Je crois que c'est toi qu'on appelle.

\- Laisse tomber, lui répondit-il.

OooOooOooOoo

Ce matin, samedi, il n'avait pas cours mais travaillait au magasin. Étrangement, il était bien dans son lit et commençait juste à se réveiller, pour une fois de lui-même sans avoir besoin de ce traître de réveil. Un bruit venu de l'enfer lui fit faire un saut et il bondit hors de son lit. On frappait à sa porte. Il regarda son réveil. 6H00. Il grogna, descendit les marches et se traîna jusqu'à la porte en métal. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se glisser dans un t-shirt et était resté simplement en boxer, celui qui avait le logo de Batman sur les fesses. Il s'en battait les paupières avec une pelle à gâteau, on n'avait pas à le déranger à une heure pareille. Celui ou celle qui le faisait lever plus tôt qu'il n'aurait pu l'être allait s'en contenter. - S'il savait ! -

\- Qu'est est l'emmerdeur qui ose me faire lever à cette heure indécente ?!! Cria t-il en arrivant à sa porte.

\- Stiiiilesss je t'ai entendu, ouvre. Dit Derek.

\- Minutes, j'arrive, s'pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urg...hummpff

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Derek venait littéralement de lui sauter dessus. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Wow ! Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tu peux encore me dire bonjour comme ça quand tu veux. Dit Stiles d'un air enjoué.

Derek qui avait posé son front contre le sien, sourit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Derek.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils se souvenant soudainement de sa soirée. Il s'éloigna vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange et croquer dans une brioche. Appuyé sur le comptoir, il regardait celui-ci comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Stiles.

\- …

\- Je t'ai vu hier. Commença Derek.

\- Nooon sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué tiens.

\- S'il-te-plaît arrête ça. Demanda Derek.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Derek ? Tu me poses un tas de questions, jaloux comme je ne sais quoi. De mon côté, au moins, je t'avais informé que je devais revoir Antoine – Il entendit Derek grogner – et toi, rien. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre avant de me casser de devant ta porte hier, ta participation était prévue depuis longtemps pourtant, mais ce que j'ai apprécié plus que tout, c'est ces moments où l'autre conne – en insistant bien sur le mot - s'est collée et jetée sur toi comme une grosse pouffe.

\- Tu t'entends parler ?

\- Tu veux peut être une médaille, lui lança Stiles accompagné d'un regard noir.

\- Pas la moindre. Stiles je t'ai vu t'enfuir hier. Tu es parti trop vite. Je l'ai repoussée. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

\- Je t'ai entendu. Dit clairement Stiles. La poitrine de Derek se serra.

\- Je sais que.... Dis, pas que la vue me déplaise mais si tu pouvais passer quelque chose sur cette paire de fesses qui m'appellent depuis tout à l'heure, ça m'aiderait. Dit Derek en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Stiles baissa la tête et vit son boxer.

\- Oh....mince j'avais oublié. Dit Stiles en courant précipitamment vers sa chambre.

\- Joli le motif ! Dit Derek en le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision.

\- Ta gueule !

Après quelques instants, Stiles revint.

\- Ne critique pas mon boxer préféré. Ok ? Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Derek partit dans un fou-rire incroyable durant lequel Stiles ne put que l'admirer. Derek était on ne peut plus magnifique lorsqu'il riait, il était à se damner. Stiles se savait foutu. Une conversation des plus sérieuses s'en suivie après que Derek eut repris maîtrise de lui-même. Cette conversation lui fit du bien mais il n'était pas encore sûr de là où il mettait les pieds. Isaac et ce lien qui l'unie à Derek... il ne voulait pas s'interposer dans quoi que ce soit, Derek voyait les amis qu'il voulait mais il devait s'avouer que le cas d'Isaac ne l'aidait pas à se sentir des plus à l'aise dans cette relation et il ne savait pas si ça allait s'arranger. Il ne le sentait pas ce gars et il avait la nette impression qu'il était capable de lui pourrir l'existence. Isaac ne l'appréciait pas du tout, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles était très heureux, il avait des amis géniaux qui l'avaient toujours soutenu, il excellait dans ses cours, les premiers partiels avaient été un succès. Il adorait son bonus sport qu'il pratiquait à la fac en plus de la salle. Il voyait régulièrement son père malgré les cours et le boulot qu'il avait. Il avait aussi un voisin extraordinaire, et qui plus est, qui avait craqué sur lui apparemment autant que lui avait craqué sur le sexy Derek. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ils se voyaient très souvent, dès qu'ils le pouvaient selon leurs emplois du temps respectif et le temps qu'ils voulaient consacrer chacun à leurs potes. Ils formaient un couple et ça Stiles l'acceptait enfin. Derek était dorénavant son coach à la salle de sport, il avait généralement mal dans tout le corps pour tout autre chose que ses rencontres habituelles avec les murs du loft de Derek, ou du sien d'ailleurs.

\- Stiles, je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses là tout de suite mais enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage et bouge-moi ton joli petit cul.

Stiles, dans un haussement de sourcils, regarda Derek.

\- Sinon quoi ? Dit-il.

Derek grogna et empoigna les fesses de Stiles, le rapprochant au plus près de lui, au bord du banc. Il joua avec un moment tout en prenant soin de ses lèvres, embrassant langoureusement son amant. Stiles se retenait de gémir, c'est qu'il était plutôt expansif de ce côté-là. Manquerait plus que ça, ici, dans la salle de muscu. En même temps, il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de faire soit vraiment autorisé.

\- Hum hum.

\- Quoi ? Dit Stiles sur un ton plaintif et s'éloignant de Derek. Oh. Vernon.

\- Oui, faites attention les gars. Derek, ton directeur vient de passer avec un air mécontent, ralentissez sur les effusions. Dit Vernon avec le sourire. Il tapota l'épaule de Stiles et s'en alla faire quelques tractions.

\- Il a raison. Maintenant, travaille-moi ces biceps, tout de suite. Dit Derek à Stiles.

\- J'adoooore. Lui répondit-il

\- Arrête ça, je te préviens. Dit Derek. Tu auras l'occasion de crier ce soir. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille et il partit vers un autre courageux.

\- C'est le même traitement pour tout le monde ? Demanda une jeune femme à Stiles.

\- Non traitement exclusif ma belle, désolé. Répondit-il dans un hochement de tête. Puis il recommença ses séries.

OooOooOooOoo

Stiles été sorti de la salle avant Derek. Son amant n'avait pas encore fini son service. Il avait le temps de se préparer pour leur sortie, ils avaient prévu de se faire un resto sympa et d'aller ensuite au cinéma. Quelque chose de simple mais dont ils avaient envie tous les deux. Ils devaient se rendre sur place avec la Camaro. Stiles avait eu l'occasion de monter sur la moto de Derek et il avait aimé mais pas pour cette fois. Il était vraiment pressé, les sorties ciné étaient rares. Il fila prendre une bonne douche, il ne voulait jamais prendre de douches à la salle. C'était pas son truc. Il se prélassait dans la douche en s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur et laissait couler l'eau sur sa nuque et son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En fait, ce pressentiment était apparu dès son réveil. Il l'avait occulté un temps mais il avait fait sa réapparition après la séance de muscu.

Pour ce soir, il avait voulut une nouvelle tenue – bah quoi pourquoi ça serait seulement les femmes qui seraient accro au shopping, lui adorait ça et en revenant à Beacon Hills, il avait retrouvé sa partenaire de shopping préférée, Lydia Martin, shoppeuse par excellence – Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un jean noir bien serré là où il fallait, il le mettait en valeur, puis un henley bordeaux. Une paire de chaussures noires entre la chaussure et la basket de ville venait parfaire le tout. Lydia avait bien entendu donné son avis, là-dessus, elle n'avait pas changé pis en fin de compte c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé. Une fois qu'il avait essayé vainement de se coiffer. Il descendit s'asseoir sur son canapé avec son smartphone pour attendre le coup de fil de Derek. Celui-ci ne voulant pas perdre de temps avait pris de quoi se préparer à la salle. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes – oui il était prêt de bonne heure et oui il avait hâte – et un verre d'eau, il se décida d'aller l'attendre directement en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Se dit Stiles pour lui-même.

Il décida de patienter quelques instants, on ne sait jamais. Mais la patience n'était pas son point fort.

\- 10 minutes que je suis là, je vais l'appeler pour savoir où il en est.

Stiles prit son téléphone dans sa veste et composa le numéro de son Derek. Il fit des allers-retours sur le trottoir alors que le téléphone sonnait.

\- Oui ?

\- Derek ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? - Stiles entendit le sourire – Je suis en route, j'ai eu une discussion imprévue avec mon patron à la fin de ma journée, rien de bien grave, je ne devrais plus tarder. L'informa Derek.

\- Ok. J'étais descendu t'attendre dehors mais il commence à faire plus frais, tu ne m'en veux pas si je remonte, d'accord ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Je te rappellerai dès que j'approche de chez nous. Je t'embrasse. Dit Derek.

\- Où ça ?

\- Stiles, je suis au volant, c'est pas trop le moment tu vois. T'es intenable.

\- Tu auras le droit de te plaindre quand tu seras arrivé. Même si je doute que tu le fasses. Je t'embrasse aussi........partout. Dit Stiles en souriant.

Il se retourna et leva la main pour pouvoir pousser la porte et rentrer au chaud en attendant l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. - de chez nous, ça lui avait causé une accélération du pouls. Même s'il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ça et que Derek parlait de leurs lofts à chacun bien sûr, il avait relevé ces quelques mots et les avait rangés dans un coin de sa tête. Dieu seul sait jusqu'à quand. Stiles avait déjà de nombreux souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. Il avait appris à ne garder précieusement à l'esprit que les bons, les meilleurs, ceux qui redonnaient le sourire quand on y repenser, ceux qu'on avait plaisir à partager avec les autres, ceux grâce auxquels on tenait dans les moments difficiles qu'on pouvait traverser. - Il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il aurait besoin de ces bons moments, ces bons souvenirs dans un avenir proche -.

\- brrrr, ça commence à cailler. Se dit Stiles en commençant à pousser la porte et ce fut soudainement le trou noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne pas taper l'auteur *évite la tomate* mais vous avez le droit de mettre une tite review.  
> A très vite.


	7. Inquiétude

_Voici la suite des aventures de nos chouchous._

_Disclaimer : toujours pas, non, ils sont toujours à Jeff Davis. -_-_

_Merci pour les reviews et follows, ça fait super plaisir. On doit me regarder bizarre quand je me marre en regardant mon téléphone dans la rue mais je m'en tape héhé:D . Doréravant je répondrai à chaque review avant de poster le chapitre suivant._

_Une petite pensée pour tous ceux et celles qui sont en plein examens._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

_\- brrrr, ça commence à cailler. Se dit Stiles en commençant à pousser la porte et ce fut soudainement le trou noir._

OooOooOooOoo

Derek venait d'arriver et fut étonné de ne pas trouver Stiles en train de l'attendre, mais c'est vrai que la conversation avec son directeur avait durée plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il l'avait appelé pour l'avertir de son arrivée, mais n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Aucune raison. Il se décida à monter le chercher et arrivé devant le loft de Stiles, il frappa et attendit. Aucune réponse. Froncement de sourcils. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Il prit son téléphone pour tenter de l'appeler. Va savoir, peut être que son amant s'était endormi et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'avait certainement trop poussé à la salle. Rien, rien de rien. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, téléphoné plusieurs fois et crié plusieurs fois, il se dit que Stiles avait du changer d'avis. Il l'espérait. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Tout se passait bien entre eux. Au contact de Stiles, il avait appris à s'ouvrir, parler, se confier. Autant Stiles pouvait paraître complètement gamin ou futile, autant il pouvait être sérieux, écouter les autres, autant il pouvait avoir une attitude mature. Ces deux attitudes étaient complémentaires, il appréciait les deux, il aimait les deux côtés de la personnalité de son amant. Il espérait tout de même que tout aille bien pour lui. Il se résigna et rentra chez lui en attendant le lendemain de pouvoir voir Stiles.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Ah putain, tu peux pas faire attention non ? J'ai failli m’prendre la porte, crétin !!

\- Arrête de la ramener et aide-moi plutôt à le descendre et l'amener en bas, tu veux.

\- 'Tain c'est que c’est lourd ce truc.

\- Tu l'as dis. Dit le crétin en question qui commençait à soulever une masse informe en soufflant et en repositionnant correctement les mains.

\- En tout cas, on a eu chaud qu'on ne se soit pas fait prendre, lui dit son partenaire en claquant la porte de la cave.

Son complice et lui venaient de balancer ce qu’ils transportaient au fond d’une cave sans ménagement.

\- Ouais, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

OooOooOooOoo

Dans son loft, Derek commençait à se réveiller. Il avait décidé de voir Stiles ce matin pour savoir ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Il était inquiet. Repoussant les draps tout en grognant, il se passa une main sur son visage et mit directement ses vêtements sans passer par la case salle de bains – pas le temps pour ces conneries là maintenant !

\- Stiles ? Dit Derek en tapant à la porte de son amant. T’es là ? Ouvre s’il te plaît. Il vérifie sa montre. Peut être que Stiles était déjà partis au boulot, c’est tout à fait possible. Mais pourquoi n’a-t-il pas laissé un message dans ce cas ? Il l’appelle donc. Raaaaaahhh mais pourquoi tu décroches pas ? Pas un message, rien. Qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire ? Dit Derek en gémissant et en appuyant fortement pour raccrocher.

La mort dans l’âme, Derek décide d’aller se préparer pour aller bosser.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Tu n’oublies pas de dire à Stiles ce que je t’ai précisé pour les commandes et le rangement ? Dit Erica à Vernon.

\- Non non t’inquiètes, je lui dirai tout. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tout ?

\- Quoi ? ça t’embêterait ?

\- Pas du tout. C’est juste que je viens de réagir au fait que seuls mes parents et les tiens sont au courant. Généralement c’est pas les amis qui sont d’abord au courant ? Demanda Erica.

\- On est juste discret, mais j’avoue que j’apprécierais qu’il sache à notre sujet. Dit Vernon en lui faisant un bref baiser.

\- Moi aussi, je l’aime bien, dit-elle pensive.

\- Aller, vas voir tes parents et passe leur le bonjour de ma part. Je tiens la boutique jusqu’à ce qu'il qui daigne bien montrer ses fesses.

\- Ouais, d’ailleurs il est en retard là. Il l’est jamais d’habitude.

\- Ca peut arriver et venant de lui, il serait capable de s’en vouloir plus qu’il ne le faudrait. Aller je veux plus te voir avant deux semaines, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Je me demande comment s’est passé la soirée de Stiles. Il devait sortir avec Derek, c’est une des rares fois qu’ils pouvaient se le permettre. Avec leur emploi du temps et ses cours….

\- Arrête Scott, ton ami est un grand garçon maintenant. Il va falloir arrêter de le fliquer comme tu l’as toujours fait jusqu’à maintenant.

\- C’est ton ami aussi Kira, je te signale. Dit Scott indigné.

\- Oui, là je suis d’accord avec toi, à la seule différence que je lui laisse ses libertés et qu’il a le droit d’avoir ses secrets ou d’avoir simplement envie de garder des choses pour lui.

\- On a toujours tout partagé Kira, ça va certainement pas s’arrêter maintenant.

\- Il t’appellera certainement t’inquiète pas. Je dois aller voir cette bande de fous qui me sert d’élèves, je vais devoir te laisser. Dit Kira.

\- Ok. Et puis s’il m’appelle pas, c’est moi qui le ferai.

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en rigolant et en lui envoyant un baiser. A ce soir.

OooOooOooOoo

Derek de son côté avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il avait à peine écouté les demandes des courageux qui venaient à la salle de sport et s’était fait réprimander par son directeur. Il n’avait toujours eu aucun contact de Stiles et ça le minait. Pourtant tout marchait bien entre eux jusqu’à maintenant, sur tous les plans. Il avait certainement dû faire un truc de travers pour qu’il change d’avis. En fait, non, quand il réfléchissait, il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ca le rongeait.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ? dit-il sur un ton tranchant en ouvrant sa porte.

\- Wow, doucement. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe pour que tu sois sur les nerfs à ce point ?

\- Ecoute Isaac, c’est pas le moment au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué.

\- On dirait que tu t’es fait largué, dit Isaac en se marrant à pleine voix.

La poitrine de Derek se serra. Il espérait que non, mon dieu. Il était attaché à Stiles, il éprouvait tant de choses pour lui et désirait faire un long bout de chemin ensemble voir même aller jusqu’au bout de celui-ci si Stiles lui en laissant la chance. Il était foutu depuis longtemps, il le savait, il l’aimait.

\- Pas du tout. Tout va très bien de ce côté, t’as pas à t’en mêler, je te remercie.

\- Je vois bien qu’il y a un truc qui cloche Derek. Tu sais que je suis là pour t’écouter… comme je l’ai toujours fait, non ?

\- Laisse, ça ira, répondit Derek en soupirant. Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

\- Simplement voir un vieux pote, on se voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, dit Isaac en se jetant sur le canapé aux côtés de Derek.

\- Retire tout de suite tes sales pattes de ma table. J’ai pas envie d’avoir du monde ce soir.

\- Ok, dit Isaac en levant les bras. J’ai des trucs à faire, je te laisse. Je reviendrai un autre jour.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Scott ?

\- Oui, John. Je peux vous aider ? Une attaque animale ? Besoin de mes services ?

\- Non non, dit-il en rigolant de la façon de parler de Scott. Stiles avait indubitablement déteint sur lui. Non, c’est au sujet de ce que je prépare pour Mélissa, tu sais encore qui c’est ? Hum ?

\- Ha ha, bien sûr.

\- Oui bah elle se plaint de pas te voir assez, mais c’est pas la question là maintenant.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Stiles ? Il devait me rejoindre après les cours aujourd’hui mais je ne l’ai pas vu.

\- C’est une journée où il n’a pas énormément de cours et il manque quelqu’un à la boutique où il bosse, il s’est peut être proposé pour aider Vernon, son collègue.

\- Ca serait bien lui ça. Répondit le sheriff.

\- Ouais, tout à fait. Pis ça lui ferait un peu plus d’argent aussi. C’est pas négligeable.

\- Mais je n’ai pas réussi à l’avoir au téléphone ? Je l’ai appelé plusieurs fois, j’ai envoyé plusieurs messages également, mais il n’a répondu à rien. Tu l’as eu aujourd’hui ?

\- Justement non, j’attends des nouvelles de sa soirée avec…bah euh… 

\- Derek ?

\- Bah oui ?

\- Sois pas inquiet, il m’en a parlé, mais il préfère attendre encore un peu avant de me le présenter. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il m’a dit. Donc, tu n’as pas eu mon fils au téléphone non plus ? Demanda John d’un ton inquiet.

\- Il n’a répondu à aucun de mes messages. J’ai évité de l’appeler par contre, j’avais peur de le déranger durant ses cours. Par contre c’est vrai que venant de Stiles, ne pas donner de nouvelles, ça pue.

\- Ca pue ?

\- Oui bon, c’est pas normal si tu veux. Lui dit Scott.

\- Oh, ok. Je finis mon service plus tôt aujourd’hui, je passerai le voir directement.

\- Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui oui, tu auras toutes les infos, dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Roohhh ça va. Tu passes le bonjour à maman ?

\- Ca sera fait. Au revoir.

\- Salut répondit Scott.

Avant de se rendre chez son fils, il allait lui passer un dernier coup de fil et à sa boutique également. Il serait inutile de s’inquiéter si Stiles était simplement en train de travailler. Il était conscient d’avoir toujours protégé son fils plus qu’il ne l’aurait fallu depuis que sa femme Claudia, la mère de leur unique fils, était décédée il y a de ça plusieurs années. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, même si depuis il avait retrouvé l’amour auprès de la mère du meilleur-ami de Stiles.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Aaaaaaaahhhh, il y a quelqu’un ?!! Oh hé !!!! Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ?

\- Ta gueule le morveux.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il m’emmerde. C’est …. ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui Stiles répondit Ethan. Putain on n’a pas idée d’avoir un nom pareil sérieux.

\- Oh héééé !!!! cria Stiles en grimaçant.

Les chaînes auxquelles il était attaché lui sciaient les poignets ainsi que les chevilles. Il espérait que quelqu’un l’entendrait. Il ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait se trouver par contre car il n’y avait aucune source de lumière dans la pièce où on l’avait jeté sans même de quoi se poser dessus. Aucune source de lumière, pas de chauffage, il en était sûr car il se les caillait sérieusement. Ca sentait la poussière et la crasse, c’était à vomir. Ca devait être un endroit qui n’avait pas été visité depuis longtemps, mise à part par les rats.

\- Oh hééééé !!!!! Putain mais lâchez-moi bordel !! cria t-il.

\- T’as gueule. Cracha Aiden.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je vous ai fait ?!! leur demanda Stiles toujours en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Les chaînes claquaient, lui coupaient les poignets. Plus il tirait dessus et plus elles se serraient.

\- A nous personnellement rien du tout, mais c’est pas notre problème. Répondit Ethan.

\- Ca va le devenir si tu la fermes pas. T’inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt de la visite. Elles sont autorisées, rajouta Aiden avec un sourire sadique que seul son frère pouvait voir.

Stiles se tut, il essayait de suivre les conseils que son père lui avait donnés il y a bien longtemps, mais en situation, c’était bizarrement pas la même chose. Et apparemment, il n’avait plus ce con de téléphone, ça aurait été trop simple. Il devrait attendre de voir ce qu'allait donner sa « visite ». Qui ça pourrait bien être ? Déjà qu’il ignorait qui étaient les deux hommes qui étaient chargés de sa surveillance. Les bras solidement attachés à un anneau de métal planté dans le sol, il ramena ses genoux vers son torse, et posa le menton dessus pour se reposer, c’est tout ce qu’il pouvait faire.

\- Papa s’il-te-plaît…dépêches-toi, murmura t-il.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Oui bonjour, c’est monsieur Stilinski.

\- Stilinski ? J’ai un collègue qui s’appelle comme ça. Au-revoir madame, à bientôt. Excusez-moi je viens d’encaisser une cliente. Je suis à vous, je peux vous aider ?

\- J’appelle pour savoir si Stiles est venu vous aider cet après-midi après les cours et si je pouvais lui parler parce que cet idiot ne répond pas ?

\- A vrai dire non, il n’est pas venu cet après-midi…. Ni ce matin d’ailleurs. J’ai tenu la boutique seul aujourd’hui. J’attendais de ses nouvelles pour connaître la raison, mais il ne m’a pas contacté. Un problème ?

\- C’est en passe d’en devenir un. Personne n’arrive à l’avoir au téléphone aujourd’hui et personne ne l’a vu.

\- Bizarre en effet.

\- Je dois encore aller voir chez lui. Merci de m’avoir renseigné. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir monsieur, dit Vernon en raccrochant. Personne ne l’a vu et il ne décroche pas, c’est la meilleure. Espérons que ça aille et que rien ne lui ai arrivé.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Stiles ? Stiiiillles. Tu es là ? C’est ton père. Viens m’ouvrir tu veux.

Il avait beau taper à la porte, l’appeler, non son fils n’apparaissait toujours pas.

\- Vous cherchez Stiles ? Demanda un grand aux cheveux bruns et veste en cuir.

\- Oui Stiles Stilinski, vous le connaissez ? Demanda le sheriff.

\- Plutôt oui. Je suis son voisin.

\- Ah. Derek donc.

\- …

\- Vous êtes encore là ? dit le sheriff en claquant des doigts devant les yeux de Derek.

\- Oui. Oui, mais comment vous connaissez mon nom, on ne s’est jamais rencontré? Demanda-il en ouvrant sa porte.

\- Stiles m’a un peu parlé de vous à vrai dire. Je suis son père.

\- Oh. Et vous cherchez Stiles ? Rentrez donc, j’ai besoin de boire un verre et pour ça faut que je rentre chez moi, sur le palier, ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Un verre à cette heure ?

\- Exactement. Répondit Derek.

\- Bref. Vous n’auriez pas vu Stiles tout récemment ?

\- Je l’ai vu hier matin avant de partir travailler et ensuite un peu vers la fin de l’après-midi à la salle de sport où je travaille justement.

\- C’est vrai qu’il m’avait dit qu’il avait repris le sport.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ses amis, collègues et moi-même et apparemment vous maintenant, n’avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Je sais bien que ça fait tôt pour s’inquiéter normalement, mais il s’agit de mon fils et rien n’aurait pu l’empêcher de téléphoner à son meilleur ami pour parler de sa soirée d’hier… avec vous si j’ai bien compris.

\- Oui, dit Derek en hochant de la tête, mais ça c’est pas fait. Quand je suis arrivé devant l’immeuble, je suis monté le chercher pour qu’on puisse partir de suite et ne pas louper la séance, mais il ne m’a pas répondu. Je l’ai appelé plusieurs fois au téléphone, j'ai frappé à sa porte, rien de rien.

\- C’est ce que je vous dis, il y a un problème. Dit John.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu’il a pu lui arriver quelque chose? Demanda Derek, sceptique.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’air de le croire ? répondit John en penchant la tête et regardant Derek qui buvait sa bière.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Derek en hochant des épaules. Je pensais que tout se passait bien. Il y avait son ex, il y a un moment dans les parages….

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Apparemment, vous ignorez encore des choses au sujet de mon fils, ce qui est normal, mais quand je lui aurai remis la main dessus, vous discuterez avec et finirez par apprendre qu’il en est loin d’être capable.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Non. Le coupa le sheriff. C’était déjà pas son cas avant et après ce qu’il a traversé, non plus.

Derek soupira.

\- Je vais vous laisser. J’ai besoin d’une bonne nuit pour y voir plus clair. Vous aussi vous devriez y aller, vous avez une sale tête mon garçon. On sera amené à se revoir. Si vous avez des nouvelles de mon fils, faites-le moi savoir. Dans la matinée, je ferai ouvrir son loft. On ne sait jamais.

OooOooOooOoo

\- Isaac ? C’est Derek, tout compte fait, tu peux venir, j’ai ….

\- T’as changé d’avis. Ecoutes, je vais ramener pizza et bières et on parlera, enfin, ça c’est si tu veux hein. Je passe la soirée chez toi, ok.

\- Ok.

Assis sur son canapé à réfléchir, Derek se leva pour ouvrir à la personne qui frappait. Une demi-heure que Isaac avait raccroché. Il serait déjà là ?

\- T’as fait vite.

\- Trente minutes pour acheter deux pizzas et prendre un pack de bières, c’est amplement suffisant. Vas me mettre un bon film pendant que j’installe ça.

Après avoir avalé la quasi-totalité des pizzas et plusieurs bières. Derek n’était pas plus intéressé que ça par ce qu’il voyait à la télé. Il avait voulu mettre Star Wars, on lui avait conseillé….il lui avait conseillé en disant qu’il devait absooooolument le voir sous peine de sanction. Il aurait simplement préféré le voir avec lui. Il soupira. Isaac qui l’avait entendu se retourna vers lui et en voyant la tête qu’il faisait, il décida d’éteindre la télé.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui cloche chez toi. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? J’étais venu pour parler aussi je te rappelle.

Derek grogna mais commença à parler des derniers événements et de ses craintes.

\- Ecoutes, d’après ce que j’ai entendu, t’es plutôt mordu de lui.

\- Plutôt ?

\- Complètement même, je dirais. Mais je peux comprendre tes doutes. Après tout, ça fait combien de temps qu’il est là celui-là ? Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce qu’il ressent pour toi. Tu m’as dis que son ex était revenu dans le coin ?

\- Oui, répondit Derek. C’est celui qui l’a soutenu le jour où tu lui a mis ton poing dans la figure devant la fac.

\- Ah, je vois oui. Il ne serait pas reparti avec par hasard? Et en plus, si je me souviens bien, c’est cette même personne avec qui il s’est rendu à la rencontre l’autre fois ?

\- Tout à fait. Tu veux en venir où exactement ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- Qu’il s’est probablement foutu de ta gueule mon grand. Lança t-il d’une traite. Ecoutes, je vais te laisser penser à tout ce qu’on s’est dit et je reviendrai dans la semaine, au plus tôt. Vas dormir. T’as une tête à faire peur.

\- On me l’a déjà dit merci. Dit Derek en se levant du canapé.

OooOooOooOoo

Une porte qui s’ouvre, des pas.

\- Te vlà enfin, on se demandait ce que tu foutais sérieux. On a failli prendre racine là.

\- Fermes-là tu veux Aiden. Ca se passe bien ?

\- Ouais, il a gueulé un peu.

\- Beaucoup. Le reprit Ethan.

\- Oui bon, il a fini par la fermer après qu’on lui ait dit qu’il allait avoir une tite visite. Il a sans doute les jetons.

\- Même sans ça, il devait avoir les jetons crétin.

\- Dis donc, t’as développé ton vocabulaire à ce que je vois. Lui rétorqua Aiden.

\- Ouais, j’ai acheté un dico et ça aussi, alors si vous la ramenez encore, je sais m’en servir.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? lui demandèrent Ethan et Aiden en même temps.

\- Du Pentobarbital. A petite dose, ça va l’assommer et il nous emmerdera moins.

\- Wow. T’es sûr de ça?

\- On verra bien, dit Isaac en haussant les épaules et en passant quelque chose sur sa tête. Je vais descendre et lui en donner. S'il ne se réveille pas demain….

\- …

\- …

\- On avisera, dit-il. En se dirigeant vers la cave.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus. ^_^_

 


	8. Interrogation

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandèrent Ethen et Aiden en même temps.

_\- Wow. T'es sûr de ça ?_

_\- On verra bien, dit Isaac en haussant les épaules et en passant quelque chose sur sa tête. Je vais descendre et lui en donner. S'il ne se réveille pas demain..._

_-..._

_-..._

_\- On avisera, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cave._

* * *

Le lendemain, devant la porte du loft de Stiles. Un homme en uniforme s'apprêtait à forcer et ouvrir.

\- John ?

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse. Répondit-il d'un ton troublé. Jamais mon fils ne nous aurait laissé dans cette situation surtout en sachant qu'il devait voir Mr Hale hier et te téléphoner. Il y a quelque chose de louche, de pas net. J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

\- On peut rentrer avec vous ? Demanda Scott en prenant en compte le voisin de son frère ainsi que Kira qui avait tenu à être présente. Elle ne travaillait pas ce matin et voulait savoir dans quel pétrin Stiles aurait bien pu encore se fourrer.

La porte s'ouvrit. Seul le bruit que faisait la porte résonnait dans le loft. Ils rentrèrent, tous, pour aller vérifier dans les différentes pièces si Stiles était présent où quelque chose qui pourrait leur indiquer où il pourrait être. Une fois le tour du loft effectué, le shérif était certain que personne n'y était ou y avait passé la nuit.

\- Bon sang mais il est où ?!! Dit Scott en tapant du poing sur la table proche de la baie vitrée.

\- Calme-toi, on va le retrouver. Dit Derek sur un ton plat pour cacher sa nervosité.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Dis moi, t'as pas l'air si nerveux que ça.

\- Détrompe-toi.

\- Comment tu fais ? Dis Scott énervé.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

Scott lève les bras vers le ciel.

\- Pour rester aussi stoïque. C'est dingue.

\- Je me dis simplement que ce n'est pas parce que je m'énerverais qu'il va revenir plus vite.

\- Le veux-tu seulement ? Lui demanda Scott d'un air sceptique.

\- Pardon ?

\- Putain mais tu le connais depuis quelques semaines, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je le connais depuis qu'on est gamin, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, on a grandit ensemble, connu nos premiers coups de cœur... Tout, tu m'entends?!! C'est mon frère et je ne veux pas le perdre. Finit-il la voix éraillée.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il soupire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière, quand on se foutait souvent dans les emmerdes Kira, dit-il en se calant dans ses bras.

Celle-ci le serra contre elle et lança un regard désolé vers Derek.

OooOooOooOooOoo

La fouille du loft de son fils n'avait rien donné et le fait d'être le shérif lui permettait d'être sur le coup. Mine de rien, ça faisait tout de même plus de quarante-huit heures qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu de nouvelles de Stiles. Et il avait d'autres affaires qui lui arrivaient sur les bras. Ca allait du tapage nocturne, vol, violences conjugales.... aux personnes disparues.

\- Parrish !!

OooOooOooOooOoo

\- Trois séries de trente avec trente seconde à une minute de temps de pause entre chaque. Dit Derek sur un ton monotone.

\- Ok coach, dit le jeune homme.

\- Après tu passeras sur une autre machine.

Derek se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Stiles. Cet hyperactif de voisin qui l'avait rendu accro à ces baisers. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos du personnel et se jeta sur une chaise. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et si Isaac disait vrai en dépit de ce que le père de Stiles avait dit ?

Il soupira. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Une personne rentre dans une pièce pleine d'élèves.

\- Sortez une copie, on fait une interro surprise.

Un brouhaha venant de toute la salle se fit entendre. Tous se demandaient pourquoi ce partiel aussi proche du précédent.

\- L'intérêt d'une interro surprise est dans le fait de vous prendre au dépourvu. Vous êtes censés être au point sur mon cours à chaque fois que vous rentrez dans cette pièce. Je rajouterai que c'est pas le moment pour me chercher des noises, c'est bien compris ?

Des 'oui' étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles tandis que les élèves se préparaient à cette nouvelle catastrophe. Les cours de maths vont être sympa cette année...

Lydia s'inquiétait pour son ancien soupirant. Il était plus qu'un bon ami et elle tenait vraiment à lui.

OooOooOooOooOoo

\- Oui Scott, si John appelle à la maison, je te contacte tout de suite derrière.

\- T'es certaine qu'il n'a pas appelé pendant que tu étais sorti ?

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié le répondeur. Il n'y avait rien. Tu n'es pas censé être en train de soigner ces pauvres malheureuses petites bêtes ?

\- Si, si bien sûr. Mon prochain rendez-vous arrive d'ici un quart-d'heure.

\- Ecoute, tu sais que John est quelqu'un de capable dans son métier et le fait que ça soit son fils qui soit porté disparu depuis maintenant bientôt une semaine contribue encore plus à le pousser dans sa recherche.

\- Oui je sais bien. D'ailleurs, il faudra dire à Parrish qu'il le pousse aussi de son côté à se reposer au moins un minimum. J'ai malheureusement bien l'impression que Stiles aura besoin de lui une fois qu'on aura remis la main dessus.

\- ...

\- Tu n'oublies pas de m'appeler ? Ok ? Je vais te laisser. Je t'embrasse.

\- Ok. A ce soir.

Scott raccrocha en passant sa main devant son visage, fou d'inquiétude.

\- Où est-il encore parti se fourrer cette andouille ?

Tous devaient continuer à aller travailler malgré leur inquiétude. Danny, Scott, Parrish, Kira, Lydia, Allison revenue d'un voyage et ayant appris la nouvelle et même Vernon, son collègue. Tous se posaient des tonnes de questions. Quand allaient-ils revoir leur ami ? Tous se rendaient à leur travail sans envie, désirant plutôt retourner la terre entière pour retrouver Stiles. Ils avaient la mine triste, fatiguée. Les élèves de Lydia et Kira commençaient à parler entre eux du comportement de leurs professeurs. Scott prenait moins de rendez-vous et déléguait beaucoup de peur de faire une erreur dans ses soins car son esprit était ailleurs. Le shériff se tuait à la tâche malgré les recommandations des amis de son fils, de ses collègues et aussi de sa compagne, Mélissa. Tous étaient dévastés par cette soudaine disparition, que rien ne laissait prévoir.

OooOooOooOooOoo

\- Quoi ?!!!

\- Wow du calme. Tu m'as compris.

\- Du calme, du calme. T'es marrant toi. Tu me dis que Stiles n'est pas venu bosser depuis plusieurs jours et je devrais être calme ? Il t'as donné une raison au moins ? Dit Erica.

\- Non justement, ça inquiète tout le monde. Il est porté disparu. C'est le bureau de son père qui dirige l'affaire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Répondit Vernon. Tu avais besoin de ces vacances et ce n'est pas en restant là, à tourner comme un lion en cage que ça va le faire revenir plus vite.

\- J'appelle son père tout de suite.

\- Appelle plutôt Scott, son meilleur-ami. Sa mère et le père de Stiles vivent ensemble. Il sera mis au courant si il y a des avancées.

\- Je vais faire ça. Tu as son numéro ?

\- Tiens. Dit Vernon en regardant sur son téléphone et notant le numéro sur un bout de papier. Stiles l'avait inscrit son numéro en cas de besoin dans les papiers qu'il avait à remplir au départ et je l'ai enregistré quand ça a commencé.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant rapidement le morceau de papier et courant en réserve pour passer le coup de fil.

OooOooOooOooOoo

\- J'en ai marre de glander ici à longueur de temps. Sérieux, on est pas sorti depuis quand ?

\- On est sorti avant-hier le temps qu'il s'occupe de lui, et ce matin.

\- Ce bâtiment, tu crois qu'il appartient à quelqu'un ?

\- Il appartient forcément à quelqu'un Aiden. Dit Ethan en soupirant.

\- Rooh ça va Ethan. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas en partant une heure ou deux sur plusieurs jours que je vais être moins chiant.

\- Je te le confirme. Répondit le dit Ethan.

\- Et en plus, ce matin, c'était aussi pour prendre un paquet pour Isaac. Il a demandé un service à quelqu'un qui lui en devait un.

\- Ouais, je te l'accorde, c'est vrai que j'ai vu mieux comme virée.

\- Je me demande ce que c'est n'empêche. C'est pas bien gros c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dit Aiden en regardant le paquet posé plus loin dans le bâtiment.

\- Aucune idée.

\- T'as toujours eu autant de conversation ou c'est récent ? Demanda Aiden.

Ethan lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es sûr de ce qu'il fait ? Il descend pour lui filer son truc mais à part ça, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il mange beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps quand il descend ?

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il va lui faire quoi ? Des câlins peut-être ?

\- J'ai pas...

\- Tais-toi le vlà. Le coupa son frère.

\- Alors toujours en train de glander les nuls ? Demanda le nouveau venu.

\- C'est ça, fait le malin. Je te signale qu'on garde ton précieux. Dit Aiden en montrant le sous-sol du pouce. Et qu'on a été récupérer ton paquet pendant que môsieur était occupé ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai ?!! Dit Isaac soudainement tout excité, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être pour que tu sois comme ça ? Demanda Ethan en montrant le dit paquet du doigt, sur la droite.

\- Un truc qui devrait pouvoir convaincre Derek que Stiles s'est foutu de lui et que c'est un enfoiré. Tout redeviendra comme avant. On fera ces putains de courses et le commerce pourra reprendre. Et ça, dit-il en chargeant son Glock 9mm.

\- Putain... dirent les deux frères en même temps dans un souffle.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui et j'y retourne. Vous prendrez l'air demain les larbins.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Une bande d'amis discutaient au bar de l'un d'eux. Ils avaient convenu de sortir prendre l'air ou du moins, un verre, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres plus ou moins sans importance mais très vite, le sujet qu'était Stiles revint au centre des discussions. De la discussion.

\- Bon sang ! Je me demande s'il va bien, où il est, ce qu'il fait... Putain, faudrait pas qu'il ait un problème avec son Adderall, dit Scott en gémissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste l'A....... l'Adderall ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il viendrait à en manquer, à en ressentir le besoin ? Intervint Danny.

\- L'Adderall est un psychostimulant composé de sels d'amphétamines. Il est généralement prescris pour traiter les troubles déficitaires de l'attention avec hyperactivité communément nommé TDAH. Il est d'ailleurs interdit en France mais ici, il peut être prescrit sur ordonnance. Pour faire simple, car j'imagine que vous avez un peu de mal. L'Adderall agit sur nos neurotransmetteurs et dans ce cas la dopamine. Les individus atteints de TDAH souffrent d'une insuffisance de dopamine, le médicament va combler ce manque de deux manières. La molécule de l'Adderall est presque identique à celle de la dopamine et elle vient donc la remplacer. Puis elle bloque ce qui, dans le système interne du patient, voudrait aller à l'encontre de la dopamine. Une prise détournée augmente les capacités d'attention, de concentration et d'apprentissage.

Tous regardèrent la personne qui venait de parler. Ils se demandèrent d'où elle pouvait bien sortir tout ça.

\- Tu me fous toujours autant les jetons Lydia. Dit Scott.

\- Quoi ? Je me tiens informée dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en lançant un sourire vers Kira.

Scott grogna.

\- Et tu trouves que c'était simple ?

\- Danny voulait savoir ce que c'était comme médicament. D it-elle. S' il  vient à en ressentir le manque, l'hyperactivité, son inattention et son impulsivité pourraient se montrer plus présents. Les patients ont généralement un quotient intellectuel au-dessus de la moyenne. Ils sont aussi imaginatifs et inventifs mais le TDAH est un facteur d'opposition  ou de conduite.

\- On est pas pour autant rassurés. Dit Allison.

\- Je le sais bien Ali. Répondit Lydia en la regardant.

\- Je te remercie Lydia. Je suis bien au point maintenant. Dit Danny en esquissant un sourire et versant une deuxième tournée pour ses amis.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Plusieurs coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Derek se leva difficilement de son canapé pour aller voir qui osait le déranger dans sa méditation renforcée. Ouais, vive les programmes télé insipides. Il arriva devant sa porte en grognant.

\- Qui ose me déranger de mon hibernation ? Articula t-il sans ouvrir la porte.

\- Oh ça va. Fais pas ton ours grognon et ouvre moi cette porte. Je devais passer si tu te souviens, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas.

\- Vas-y, entre, lui répondit Derek, une fois la porte ouverte.

\- T'as l'air en pleine forme à ce que je vois dis donc. Dit Isaac.

\- Tu trouves que c'est malin ce que tu dis ?

\- Désolé, lui répondit-il en allant déposer ce qu'il avait apporté. J'ai suis passé au fast-food et j'ai pris de la bière pour faire passer le tout. J'ai aussi pensé qu'on aurait pu continuer cette série qu'on a commencé l'autre fois.

\- Arrow ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vas-y mon ordi est là-bas. Fais comme chez toi.

\- Ok, dit Isaac en se dirigeant vers le meuble où était posé l'ordi de Derek. J'installe pendant que tu prépares la bouffe ? Demanda t-il en allumant le pc.

\- On va faire ça. Dit Derek sur un ton monotone en se dirigeant vers les paquets.

\- On en était..... dit Isaac en regardant l'écran. Ah voilà, la saison trois. La diffusion est déjà finie, on a de quoi faire. Dit-il.

Il s'installèrent sur le canapé et mangèrent tout en regardant le premier épisode. Des combats, des règlements de compte, des rejets, des déceptions, des morts.... Derek n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était ce qui lui fallait en ce moment. Au bout de trente minutes, Derek soupira en posant son coude gauche sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Isaac, encore en train de manger, se retourna vers lui.

\- T'as prévu de nourrir toute une armée ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- Non, répondit Isaac en déglutissant. J'ai juste pensé qu'on en aurait besoin. Tiens, rajouta t-il en lui donnant une bière décapsulée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bon. Je ne sais plus à combien je suis, ceci même si je suis totalement clair dans ce que je fais. On en a bu déjà pas mal.

\- Ecoute Derek. Celui-ci se tendit en se redressant légèrement sa posture.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas mieux. Il faudrait que tu partes, que tu prennes quelques jours. Ca te ferait le plus grand bien, crois-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas. S'il se passe quelque chose... de nouveau... des infos... son retour... dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Dereeek souffla Isaac. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Il est resté un certain temps et est reparti. Tu l'as vu ? Sérieusement ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi depuis le début dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras.

\- Oui, depuis le début.

\- J'ai toujours été là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je t'ai soutenu quand il est arrivé malheur à tes parents. Et je suis encore là. Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda t-il.

Derek le regarda un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je ne voulais pas te le montrer mais je pense maintenant qu'il le faut. Pour ton bien. Pour que tu tires un trait et que tu repartes du bon pied.

Isaac ôta sa main de son épaule et se leva pour se diriger vers sa veste qu'il avait suspendue à l'entrée. Il en ressortit une enveloppe et revint vers le salon.

\- Tiens, regarde.

Derek prit l'enveloppe de ses mains et regarda Isaac d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ouvre. Dit Isaac en pointant l'enveloppe du menton et en se repositionnant sur le canapé.

Derel entreprit d'ouvrir ce qu'il avait dans les mains mais il avait la nette impression que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Et ce fut le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Isaac ? Demanda t-il en regardant la photo.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre ? Cette photo n'est pas vieille. Je dirais même très récente. Je suis désolé Derek mais je m'en doutais depuis le début. Je pars quelque jours dans un chalet en forêt, il appartient à quelqu'un qui veut bien me laisser en profiter. Viens avec moi.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour avoir cette photo? Lui demanda Derek le regard triste.

\- Je l'ai fais suivre et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour obtenir ceci, dit-il en montrant la photo du doigt.

\- Tu crois que le shérif ne l'aurait pas retrouvé avant ? Qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son fils avant toi ?

\- Oh tu sais, il n'a pas du fouiller encore toutes les pistes et comme c'est son fils chéri, il n'a très certainement pas encore fouillé dans cette direction.

Un long moment de silence passa.

\- Le shérif m'a affirmé que son fils n'était pas du genre à faire ça et que je ne devrais pas y croire. Oui et comme je te l'ai dis, je te connais depuis trèèèès longtemps et lui n'a pas du chercher par là. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Un nouveau silence.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit Derek en posant l'objet de malheur sur la table basse et se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour en sortir un sac et le fourrer de plusieurs de ses vêtements.

* * *

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repars dans son igloo au Groënland.


	9. Séjour forcé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de me bouger les fesses. Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un tant soit peu mais vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer hein, je le conçois mais vous n'avez pas le droit de taper l'auteur. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

\- Le shérif m'a affirmé que son fils n'était pas du genre à faire ça et que je ne devrais pas y croire.

\- Oui et comme je te l'ai dis, je te connais depuis trèèèès longtemps et lui n'a pas dû chercher là. Dit-il en grimaçant.  
Un nouveau silence.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit Derek en posant l'objet de malheur sur la table basse et se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour en sortir un sac et le fourrer de plusieurs de ses vêtements.

OoooOOooOOooOO

Onze jours. Il avait tenu onze jours. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir autant. Il devenait dingue. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Sans blagues. Il avait beau connaître Isaac depuis une éternité, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de Stiles se barrant sans rien dire, à lui et même à ses amis les plus proches. Durant un moment il s'était mis en tête qu'il aurait pu revoir son ex. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il avait un sérieux problème de confiance en lui-même contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Non, décidément, plus il y pensait et plus ça lui semblait improbable, ça n'était pas Stiles de disparaître comme ça. Contrairement à ce que Scott pensait, il avait appris à connaître Stiles et malgré le fait qu'il y ait encore beaucoup à apprendre, il n'en avait finalement aucun doute, il avait confiance en Stiles. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la bande. Il ne savait pas si c'était une demande de son père ou si Scott était toujours en crise. Après tout, Stiles était son frère de coeur, ça pouvait se comprendre. Après ces onze jours, il en avait eu assez et avait planté Isaac le soir même en lui laissant un simple mot dans l'entrée de là où ils logeaient. Il comprendrait…certainement, enfin il l'espérait. Il avait donc à cet instant le volant de sa précieuse entre les mains en direction de Beacon Hills. Il avait déjà envoyé plusieurs messages au shérif depuis son départ mais il attendait toujours une réponse. Bonne, il l'espérait. Derek ne tint plus et appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur de la Camaro.

OoooOOooOOooOO

A plusieurs heures de route de là, tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que leur ami ne donne pas signe de vie durant plusieurs jours, que ce soit à ses amis, son père ou encore à son travail. Il était peut être un hyperactif mais pas un irresponsable, enfin pas tout le temps. Tous s'inquiétaient de son manque de communication, lui qui a une si grande tendance à l'ouvrir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Chacun était reparti chez soi, attendant de voir si le lendemain allait leur rapporter de meilleures nouvelles. Stiles avait décidé de changer de vie, où avait-il bien pu passer ?

OOooOOooOOooOO

Dès le lendemain, à l'aube, le shérif était de nouveau sur le dossier de son fils. Qu'il en ait le droit ou pas, il s'en fichait totalement, il passait tout son temps dessus. Il connaissait son fils et cette andouille l'aurait déjà appelé si tout allait bien. Ce qui voulait dire que ça allait mal et qu'il fallait revoir tout ce qui avait été trouvé, et creuser là où il pouvait pour avoir plus d'informations. Il avait même rappelé le crétin d'ex de son fils. Ce qui l'avait fait revenir à Beacon Hills, encore. Il avait désiré rester et aider si il avait besoin de bras ou d'une tête. Tête qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas servi avant de tromper son fils à une époque. Mais ce qui importait avant tout, à l'heure actuelle, était de remettre la main sur ledit fils, Stiles, son unique fils, qui allait finir par l'achever pour de bon.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Les jumeaux avaient reçu des instructions pour s'occuper de Stiles le temps que Isaac soit parti avec Derek. Il fallait qu'il réussisse ce qu'il avait en tête et l'éloignement de cet avorton allait l'y aider. Il avait besoin d'argent et pour ça, de Derek. Des petites doses de pentobarbital n'allait pas le tuer selon lui et il leur avait expliqué comment lui administrer. Ceci devait le calmer.  
Stiles était toujours enchaîné dans cette cave depuis des jours. Combien ? Il en avait perdu le compte. Il manquait de nourriture, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laver et par dessus le marché il n'avait plus d'Adderall. Il était dans un état lamentable mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru au vu de son manque de traitement. Ses ravisseurs lui injectaient régulièrement une dose d'il ne savait quoi et ça avait le don de le foutre à l'ouest. Il ne pouvait se débattre et manquait d'énergie, lui qui était un hyperactif, c'était d'une ironie. Ah oui, il avait de la compagnie, de joyeux petits rats à qui il faisait un brun de causette dans ses rares moments de lucidité. Il espérait qu'on allait bientôt venir le sortir de là. Qu'est-ce que les autres font ? Le cherchent-ils ? Oui, ça il n'en avait aucun doute. Si seulement il avait pu leur laisser des indices mais ça avait si rapide, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il aurait dû passer ce soir là et s'endormit adossé au mur crasseux.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Derek était revenu depuis deux semaines déjà et l'enquête piétinait. Les interrogatoires menés n'avaient rien donné. La fouille du téléphone de son amant n'avait rien donné. Il ne donnait quasiment plus de cours en ce moment. Il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs et était d'une humeur abattue, pas de quoi attirer de nouveaux courageux et motiver ceux déjà à la salle. Il appelait le shérif tous les jours qui lui répondait que dès qu'il aurait quelque chose de neuf, il l'en informerait. Mais tous les jours, Derek rappelait et le shérif lui répétait la même chose. C'était un homme fort qui tenait pour son fils et qui répondait à ses coups de fils avec gentillesse. Isaac, quant à lui, lui avait dit ce qu'il en pensait et avait tout de même répondu qu'il pouvait le comprendre. Il avait laissé Derek à ses occupations et revenait de temps en temps lui tenir compagnie même si son attitude avait quelque peu changée depuis que Derek l'ait laissé en plan la dernière fois. Il paraissait plus nerveux et tendu.  
Plus le temps passait et plus tous s'inquiétaient. Cela faisait un mois que Stiles n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Tous pensaient à lui et espéraient qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

OOooOOooOOooOO

\- Aiden, Ethan !

\- On est là. Pas besoin de gueuler.

Isaac trouva les deux frères assis à une table en train de s'emmerder, clairement.

\- J'espère que l'autre n'est pas encore évanoui, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Dit-il en se rapprochant de l'entrée de la cave.

\- …

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas tué au moins ? Demanda Isaac en se retournant vers eux.

\- Non mais avec ce qu'il subit et depuis le temps qu'il est là-dedans, tu imagines bien qu'il n'est pas en pleine forme.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer « mère Thérèsa » maintenant dis ? Lui lança t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Loin de là mais va falloir ralentir si tu ne veux pas qu'il passe l'arme à gauche justement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de lui mais faudrait peut être penser à ralentir le  
traitement que tu lui infliges. Dit Ethan.

\- Vous y participez me semble.

\- Et diminuer les doses de ce produit. J'ai l'impression que les effets son de pires en pires et que ça ajouté au reste va le faire claquer. Ajouta Aiden sans tenir compte de ce que Isaac venait de dire.

\- Vous la fermez, je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseil de ta part. Ca fait un mois qu'il est là et rien n'a encore bougé de mon côté et comme je l'ai dis en arrivant, j'ai besoin de me défouler, ma cible est toute trouvée. Alors aujourd'hui le traitement sera le même que les fois d'avant. Répondit Isaac en soulevant la trappe amenant à son prisonnier.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Il se demandait où il pouvait bien être retenu. Il poussait tellement de cris quand le troisième homme venait s'occuper de lui. Il ne devait pas être retenu en ville ou alors dans un endroit reculé, à l'écart, c'était probable. Et comme il était au fond de sa cave, ça devenait difficile de l'entendre, malgré l'intensité de ses cris.  
Le troisième homme était revenu la veille. De nouveau rendu docile par le produit qu'on lui donnait régulièrement, Stiles n'avait pu se défendre. Crier. Il n'avait pu que pousser des cris à faire trembler n'importe qui. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne…. Ou alors peut être justement à cet enfoiré. Brûlures, coupures, saignements, coups, électrocution, et autres joyeusetés, il avait eu le droit à tout un panel de tortures. Son geôlier devenait plus irritable de jour en jour, il en avait bien l'impression. Malgré ses tentatives pour faire parler l'enfoiré, pour savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, ce qui le motivait et la traditionnelle question « pouquoi moi ? », il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, l'autre passant son temps à se défouler sur lui. Il était surpris de ne pas réagir à son manque d'Adderall et ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce foutu produit qui le rendait de plus en plus mou. Certainement d'ailleurs. N'en restait pas moins qu'il était brûlé à plusieurs endroits de son corps, l'autre s'en donnant à coeur joie avec clopes et électricité. Il avait de nombreuses coupures sur tout le corps et avait même eu le droit à un passage d'objet sous les ongles. A éviter, ça n'a rien de plaisant. Il l'avait tout de même proposer à son bourreau de lui faire la même chose une fois sorti mais celui-ci lui avait rit au nez et il s'était pris son poing en plein visage. Après quoi il lui avait craché à la gueule. Il avait beau être en sale état, sa bouche fonctionnait encore très bien et il gardait son mordant. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup pour lorsque les renforts et secours arriveront. Voilà son état aujourd'hui, brûlé, coupé, des bleus, du sang séché, certainement un œil au beurre noir et même une côte ou deux de cassées pensa t-il en grimaçant. Si vous voulez son avis, il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Malgré que le jour ce soit levé, il était fatigué et il s'assoupit de nouveau en pensant aux autres qui, il l'espérait, continuaient de le chercher mais particulièrement à Derek.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Deux semaines après le sévère passage à tabac qu'avait subi Stiles, les jumeaux étaient de sortie. Ils avaient fait du forcing auprès de Isaac. Ils avaient besoin de sortir plus d'une heure ou deux, ils commençaient à en avoir ras-le-bol et se posaient certaines questions. Ils retenaient Stiles depuis longtemps maintenant, il devenait de plus en plus triste à voir. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que ça allait aller aussi loin cette affaire. Ils étaient donc sortis prendre un verre dans un bar et s'étaient installés sur une banquette dans le fond de l'établissement. Ils ne voyaient pratiquement pas les autres tables et inversement.

\- Tu penses que ça va encore durer longtemps ?

\- J'espère bien que non, ça commence à bien faire. On n'a pas signé pour ça.

\- Ca commence à craindre un max mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Maintenant on y est et jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire. Autant essayer de bien faire les choses.

\- Je ne sais pas…. Je le sens moyennement et je sens que ça risquerait de nous tomber dessus. Répondit Ethan.

\- On a besoin de l'argent et ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'il se risquerait à le tuer et puis cette andouille est increvable. Tu as vu tout ce qu'il a subi depuis qu'il est en bas ?

\- Entendu principalement, dit Ethan en grimaçant.

\- Ouais. Je te connais, ce n'est pas simple mais ça passera vite maintenant, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Ca te dirait une virée à moto et un ciné ? Ensuite on sort et demain, on y retourne. Ok ? Demanda Aiden.

\- Ca me va. On fait ça. En espérant que tu aies raison.

Une fois sortis du bar, ils se dirigèrent vers leur moto et prirent un malin plaisir à faire rugir les moteurs avant de démarrer. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est qu'une personne les avait surpris et entendu leur conversation.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Trois coups sur la porte. A moitié avachi sur son fauteuil, les yeux bouffis, Derek se fait violence pour aller voir qui avait encore décidé de le faire chier. Isaac venait régulièrement pour essayer de le faire sortir de chez lui, qu'il voit du monde, qu'il passe à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ce crétin ? Qu'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour oublier l'être aimé ? Il ne le comprenait plus depuis un moment. Il avait de plus en plus de sautes d'humeurs, des accès de colère et il lui avait proposer plusieurs fois cette drogue… le … ah, le vertigo. Il n'avait pourtant pu s'y contraindre. Bordel, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Trois coups sur la porte.

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Pas besoin de me péter la porte. Si jamais... Cria t-il en ouvrant la porte en métal mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette personne. Tout simplement. Mais pas du tout.

\- Euh, bonjour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de voir tes sales pattes sur mon palier ? Cracha t-il.

\- J'ai un truc plutôt, comment dire, bizarre et peut être important à te confier, dit la personne en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, que tu t'en tapes, je me casse. Je peux très bien aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, compris ?

Derek haussa les sourcils devant le ton pris par son vis-à-vis.

\- Et j'ajouterai que si ce que je pense s'avère exact, tu seras plutôt content de ma visite, enfin, si je puis dire. Ajouta cette personne en détournant les yeux.

\- Rentre et crache ce que tu as à dire vite fait, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, dit Derek en laissant passer cette arrogance sur pieds.

\- Oui je vois ça dit le visiteur en passant le regard sur la pièce principale et la cuisine ouverte.

\- Un commentaire ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et je m'en tape que ton appart ressemble à une poubelle.

\- Sans commentaires donc. Dit Derek en se jetant de tout son long sur son canapé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Alors ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- J'ai entendu une conversation il y a une semaine…

\- Bravo, moi aussi et donc ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser parler parce que comme je le disais, ce que j'ai à dire mériterait sans doute un peu plus de nervosité si tu veux mon avis.

\- Non justement.

\- FERME-LA BORDEL ! C'est peut être de Stiles dont il s'agit !

La bombe était lâchée et Derek était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réveillé. Assis, toute son attention était dirigée vers son interlocuteur.  
Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il fut mis au courant de tout ce qui avait été entendu. Derek ne prit pas le temps de demander pourquoi avoir attendu une semaine avant d'être venu le voir lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'élança vers ses clefs de voiture sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de se rafraîchir.

\- Tu viens avec moi, grouille !

\- Euh…

\- Pas de discussion, tu te magnes. Ajouta Derek en pointant du doigt.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Quelque part des cris retentirent. Des cris de douleur insoutenable.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Derek savait où trouver la personne à qui il voulait parler et se dirigeait à pleine vitesse en direction du commissariat.  
Arrivé devant le commissariat, il ne prit pas la peine de se garer correctement, chaque seconde était cruciale. Si les jumeaux étaient responsables de l'enlèvement de Stiles, il allait leur faire cracher leur acte de naissance à ces enfoirés.

\- Shérif ! Cria t-il à travers tout le commissariat.

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder les deux personnes qui venaient de rentrer dont l'une en criant pour appeler le shérif. Derek Hale avait triste allure mais un air déterminé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Dit le shérif en sortant de son bureau accompagné de son adjoint Parrish. Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il inquiet.

\- On a peut-être quelque chose.

Alors que le passager de Derek répétait au Shérif ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit. Derek regardait Parrish prendre de nombreuses notes, le shérif devenant de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure du récit. Il espérait enfin une avancée après tout ce temps. Derek était plus qu'inquiet pour son amant. Il lui manquait et n'aspirait qu'à le tenir dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher une seule seconde.

\- On va te retrouver, murmura Derek.

Murmure qui n'avait pourtant pas échappé à son beau-père de shérif qui le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà... n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de ce 1er chapitre. 
> 
> A très bientôt pour le suivant.


End file.
